Secrets
by MrsCena1
Summary: I kissed him knowing this was what i wanted and this is what he wanted i could see it in his eyes. So why is it hard to be here when my mind isn't here?
1. Arrival

Chapter 1

I just got a call from WWE today.

My name is Sarah and I live in Knoxville.

Vince got me a 3 year contract for Raw and I would start the following Monday on Raw.

I was nervous about starting, but I was also very ready to get started on my new career.

I came to the arena and went straight to Vince's office to see who I was going to be wrestling on Raw tonight.

I had to sign the contract, before I could see who I was going to wrestle.

After I signed the contract, I shook Vince's hand and left his office to go to the women's locker room.

I was walking down the hall and looking down, when I bumped into Randy Orton.

I looked up and saw it was him.

I didn't know what to think at first or even know what to say.

I stood there with him for a minute while he tried to figure out who I was.

He said "Well hello."

I said "Hi."

We paused for a minute with me thinking that I made a fool out of myself trying to kick myself.

He began to talk again and I was listening to him.

He asked "Whats your name?"

I smiled and started bushing at him trying to hide the blushing, but I couldn't.

I said "Sarah Lowe."

He looked at me smirking the whole time and I kept blushing.

He said "That's a very cute name."

I said "Thank you Mr. Orton ."

He laughed and I stood there trying to figure out what he was laughing about.

He said "Randy please."

I said "Ok Randy."

He said " Well I gotta go to my match I'll will see you later."

I nodded and I went to the women's locker room thinking about what just happened with Randy.

So I got dressed for my match which was after Kelly Kelly's match on the card and Kelly Kelly came in the locker room.

"You the new diva?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"I'm Kelly Kelly." She said holding out her right hand.

"I'm Sarah." I said taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She still smiling.

"You to." I said looking down at my bag.

"Are you making your debut tonight?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah." I said gentle.

"My match is next bye." She said giving me a wave.

"Good luck bye."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

She left and I got up quickly.

I was on my way to catering when I bumped into John Cena.

I said "Im so sorry."

He said "Its ok call me John."

I said "Ok John."

He said "Your the new diva Sarah."

Chapter 2 next.

comments plz.


	2. Meeting and greeting

Chapter 2

John left with a spark in his eyes but also with a very nice smile upon his lips to show off his diples that made him look so cute at that moment worthy enough for a camera picture. but I let it go and headed to the curtain I didn't have time to go to catering my match was next since Kelly Kelly picked up the win with the crowd right behind her the whole time.

Randy made his way over to me. I was standing next to the curtain with a water bottle in my hand as I watched him walk like a player, he had all the secrets to the game that one person could ever want to have.

Randy had on his black trunks with his boots on tightly tighted, the smirk was his trademark that he was showing me now as I stood there waiting for him to make his move on me made. Suddenly something made me wonder when he was ever going to settle down and want a real family.

"May I take you out to dinner." He asked softly.

He leaned in so close I could smell the spearmint gum he popped in his mouth a few minutes before coming over to talk to me. All you cold hear was people getting things ready and checking things out for the show everyone on the roster was in the locker rooms or catering to chat about matches, gossip, etc.

"Yes you may." I said smiling brightly.

He smirk grew even larger than before he came over as he kissed me lightly on the cheek making me want more, but I decided against it as I smiled at him then he left as I went to my match to begin.

My match was a single match against Maryse the Divas Champion, she had came out before she as the crowd they booed her all they way down the ring. But when I stepped threw the curtain it was different you have a million people watch you from the arena to the tvs at homes all over the country, I stood there for a minute to take it all in Lillian brought me back in as she introduced me to the crowd they cheered for me all the way.

After the introduce Lillian exited the ring so the ref rung the bell. she smiled her wicked smile as she looked around the arena. I ran to her and put her down to the mat as I pounded her until the ref counted 4 then I got off and down a springboard DDT. As she got up, I went for my finisher. I kicked her on her forehead for good measure she went down pretty easy. This made me cover her quickly, before she can recover.

The Ref said "1,2,3."

I won the match with the crowd tearing the roof off the arena and so many pictures were being taken that it could blind a car on a dark road to make it go in a ditch or a cliff. I finally climbed down off the turnbuckle and exited the ring. When I was at the top, I gave the crowd one last wave then went behind the curtain to get a towel and a cold water, before heading to the women's locker room to take a shower to get ready for Randy.

I got the women's locker room to see Kelly Kelly had just put on her black high boots she looked very pretty in her backless dress, her hair down, with silver earrings in each ear. I put my towel and water down to talk to her she was still smiling from when I saw her last nothing seemed to faze her enough to put her down a minute, but it was clear she had a date with someone tonight.

"Someone has a date." I asked smiling.

"I do with a mystery man you can meet him in a bit." She said excited.

"Its fine i understand." I said not moving from the entrance.

"Do I look nice?" Kelly said raising up.

"You look amazing." I said smiling.

"Thank you." She said looking one last time in the mirror.

"Your welcome." I said slowly.

She gave me a hug, before she left. I shook my head as I turned for the showers, I got done in 20 minutes and then I got dressed in ripped blue jeans with a black pair of high heels and a tank top with my hair down. I heard a knock on the door, so I opened the door to see Randy with his trademark grin on his face this was going to be a long night a head of me. I signed.


	3. Date Night

Chapter 3

I gave him a sweet smile as he grabbed my bag to carry to our bags to his car, things were beginning to change and I didn't know if I wanted this or not. Sometimes I did, but other times I didn't because the thought of getting hurt scared me to death.

I stopped my babbling as I looked over at Randy. He had on a suit, it was a light blue inside long sleeve dress shirt, a black jacket, black dress pants with black dress shoes. He looked very nice tonight knowing how Randy was. I gave him the eyebrow, we had just sat down and ordered before he started back to talking. So I looked up at him withdrawing my thoughts for now to hear what he was saying.

"You look very nice tonight." He said with gleaming eyes.

I looked at him to see he was serious all the cockiness went away for a moment and brought back a sense he was trying to be a gentleman, but hot at the same time. I smiled at him to show him that I could see he was trying which gave me a surprise seeing as how everyone knew how he was with girls. I wasn't going to let anything go to far for me to fall for him.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself tonight."

"Your welcome."

"Congrats on you win earlier."

"Thank you but you did very well for your debut match."

"Why thank you."

"Your welcome."

The rest of the dinner was us eating the food that we ordered, but Randy seemed to eat slow as he ate his steak grilled medium rare with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes. I had a salad with a side of pineapples and for the drinks, I had a glass of water, but Randy had a beer which made me volunteer for driving us back to the hotel. I didn't want to take any chances on us crashing or being pulled over by the police.

We left the restaurant at 12:30, we drove up to the garage of the hotel it was on the left of the parking lot, but boy was it crapped we found a space next to the elevator, though thank god. I didn't really feel like walking all the up to the elevator, I glanced over at Randy to see why he was quiet. He was looking down, but he caught my glaze when he looked up at me with a smile.

He walked me all the way to my room, but turned me against the wall next to my door to lean in to whisper in my ear as I tried to slow down my heart rate. I cursed myself for starting to fall for him, he wasn't good. I knew that. but god did the man have a way to sway a woman to fall in love with him in just one night.

"Did you have a good time?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah." I whispered looking up at him.

I tried to make myself sound calm and collected, but Randy saw right through me with a point on his card for that night. I got even madder at myself as he leaned back to become more closer to my lips. I could smell the beer on his breath when I leaned up to meet him half way and that's when our lips claimed each others in a soft kiss with his hand slowing coming down my side to my waist. but I stopped him as I pulled back.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Well if you are seriously considering going out to dinner with me next time I see you, things won't go this far." I said slowly.

"Alright I'll be on my best behavior." He said smiling.

He chuckled at the thought as he threw his arms up in defense, I gave him a hug as he watched me both enter then shut my door, before he walked away from my room. I shook my head as I leaned on the door for a little support. I buried my head in my hands to stop from crying this couldn't be happening to me not now. I can't let this happen, I decided to take a nice hot shower to let things go for the night and start to figure them out in the morning.

After the hot shower, I climbed in bed and started to drift off to sleep in my huge comfy bed it was a queen my room was a suite it had a nice bath tub big enough for two with the same as the shower it was all glass. I had an amazing living room with a huge couch and two recliners with a big screen TV right in front of the couch, but the only flaw was it had a mini kitchen.

The next morning came fast when the morning showed threw the curtains my eyes came open as I stretched out over my bed. I raised up softly rubbed my eyes, before i got up and grabbed a change of clothes. I headed to the bathroom for the morning shower, then brushed my teeth as I put my outfit on. I picked out a nice black tank top, a short black skirt with a silver chain across, and black high heels that wrapped around my tan ankles.

My earring were black as well with a necklace that was a black rose. I fixed my outfit, before I headed to the arena. I collected my things and exited my room to go to the show. When I got there the crew were sitting up hardly anyone was there so it made things easier to get where O was going which was the Women's locker room it was the same as the men's locker room with benches and fold away chairs with a dresser for storyline costumes and more.

I saw Kelly Kelly leaning over her bag that was on the left side of the room she was getting her attire out to get ready later for the show, she looked up to see me coming to stand next to her. I put my bag down and did the same as she did, but I sat down to relax she started to ask me things about last night with my date with Randy. Somehow I knew things had been spread like a wild fire around the roster about me and Randy's date.

"So how was Randy last night?" She asked smiling at me.

"He was sweet, cute, and funny." I said trying to hide my excitement.

"Do you like him?" She asked laughing alittle.

"He's cute." I said blankly.

"You like him." She said nodding at me.

"I do." I said letting a deep breath out.

She gave me a smile that showed that Randy might be a changing man in the process just needs a good girl to show he can change his ways, but I never thought in my wildest dreams it would be me, To me he had to prove he did want to change and start a real relationship in the future, but right now it wasn't going to happenI. I can't deal with those problems in my life.

Kelly Kelly was ready to head out and go somewhere. I didn't want to be noisy, I let her tell me when she was ready to. She gave me a hug, before she left. I had the whole Women's locker room to myself, which didn't take me long to leave either, I headed toward catering to grab something to eat my belly was starting to get hungry. When I enter the room, it wasn't as packed as usually was. It had a few people, one I noticed right away was John on the far side of the room sitting alone at the table, he had the WWE Championship next to him on the table.

I made my way over to see him he looked like he was down in the dumps as he yawned. I was almost there when he looked up, his face brightened to see me. The smile I liked so much came upon him, so that I could see his cute dimples. He stood up when I made my way to the table. I sat next to him when he began to talk, I stopped my thoughts and looked at him to hear what he had to say.

"Hey boo."

"Hey champ."

"Its good to see you again."

"You to."

"Congrats on your win."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Congrats on yours to champ."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

We both waited a few moments to let things cool the air, but I knew in the back of my mind he was going to ask the question that was going around the whole roster at that point and I drieded it. I could see the pain in his eyes now the sparkle that was in them, when I arrived was gone to return a hurt ocean blue eyes that made me ache just looking at him, but I collected myself. While I also prepared myself for his question as he toke a deep breath in then let it out.

"Are you and Randy getting close?" He asked softly.

"He is a nice guy." I said looking down at my lap.

"He is a player trust me just be careful." He said slowly.

"I will." I said looking back up at him.

He nodded at me and tried to seem up beat, but the sadness never left his eyes. When I got up to leave, he stood up to. He gave a nice little smile but not the one I liked to see every time I saw him. It seemed like me being without Randy seemed to make John happy. I couldn't possibly tell him the truth at this point, so I let it go for the moment and planted a smile on my face for him as he gave me a hug.

"I have to go to my match its next." I said glancing around to see the time.

"Ok bye." He said slowly.

"Bye." I said sweetly.

I left the catering room just as it began to fill up with divas and superstars eating and talking at the sometime or just sitting to read, talk on cell phones, or on the computer.

My match was a #1 contenders match for the Diva's Championship that Maryse held at the moment, Maryse is a very unlikeable Diva on the Raw roster. She tried to sway her way to the top with little in ring competition to get what she wanted and it worked. She had hardly lifted a finger to beat Michelle McCool on Smack'down for the Diva's Championship. She was one of the dirtiest Divas you will ever meet.

The match was a single's match between me and Mickie James to see who would advance to Vengeance to meet Maryse for the divas Championship with the crowd behind us both, we decided to shake hands and may the best one win. Mickie James is one of the clean Diva'S of the business in all sense she did everything right down the middle you could tell by how the fans treated when she made her way out to the ring to begin the match.

At first Mickie had the advantage by delivering a kick to the side of my head and she went to the top rope as she made her dive, she picked me up then done her finisher, and went for the cover. The ref only counted to 2 in a half which made Mickie even more determinant to beat me as I got up. I saw out of the corner of my eye she was coming, so I dropped kicked her. She went all the way back to the bottom turnbuckle, but she manged to get back up and she ran toward me, but I dodged her just in time. She went hard to the mat, so I pulled her in the middle and done a handspring across the ring on her.

I got her up then done my finisher on her as she went limp. I could tell she gave up as I picked up the victory. I helped her up as we raised both of our hands in victory, the crowd was going wild. I retreated to the curtain and got a fresh cold bottle of water to smooth my dry throat from my heavy match. I stood still to see Randy himself standing across the hall leaning on the wall behind on his arms across his chest to make him look bigger then what he appeared to be. I only smiled as his smirk showed across his face.

Review plzs


	4. Break up

Chapter 4

He said "Nice match #1 contender."

I said "Thanks."

He said "Your welcome."

I said "Well good luck in your match."

He said "A kiss would be even better."

I came forward from where i was standing i was a good distance away so that he couldn't touch me as i made my way over he didn't budge or anything he stood still which surprised me the most because i would have thought he would have brought his arms around my waist to bring me closer to him apart of me wanted him to just to feel his body next to mine but i quickly shook myself of that thought as i layed a nice soft kiss on his cheek he gave me a bigger smile then he did when i came threw the curtain after my match.

His wrestling attire was shorts that were pinkish colored you could say and his wrestling boots nicely tighted so not to come a loose during his match with Maven which was next on the card with evolution behind him at the moment he would surely win he didn't need my good luck kiss but all the same i didn't try to object i just did as he asked not wanting to fight at the moment with him starting to say something i pulled back.

He said "I'll pick you up after i get cleaned up."

I said "Alright."

I left him to head for the stairs that lead up to the to the entrance to the ramp that lead down to the arena as camera men waited to show the rest of the world to him that wasn't in the arena tonight just as any other night he done his poses and enter the ring i walked away after Maven's song hit the arena i retreated back to the women's locker room to take a nice shower and get dressed to go out with Randy after his match as much as i hated to admit Randy had got a point so i made it my goal to get a point also tonight.

I came back to find Kelly Kelly finishing her packing of her things before she left she gave me a warm smile as i did her but she had something to say i could tell by her eyes when she smiled she was worried about me getting hurt in the end when Randy was done with me and moved on to the next gall to come along to do the something to them as he did to me.

She said "Sarah he's with Stacy."

I said "Don't worry I'm going to tell him friends only."

She said "Good luck."

I said "Thanks."

She said "Your welcome."

She gave me a hug right before i left to go and get a nice cold bottle of water i had already finished my first one so i must have been a little dehydrated from the match i had earlier in order to get to the coke machine you had to pass the curtains i saw John standing at the curtain with his hands in his pockets pacing back and forth he was nervous i could tell he was but i didn't let him know so i put yet another smile on my face before i greeted him.

I said "Hey champ."

He said "Hey boo."

I asked "What are you doing here."

He said "I was waiting on you."

I said "You were."

He said "I want to ask you something."

I said "Shoot."

He asked "Will you to dinner with me?"

I said "John i would love to, but i already got plans."

He said "That's fine maybe another time."

I said "Im so sorry."

He said "Its ok."

I asked "Are you sure?"

He said "Yeah good luck with your plans, but i got to go get ready for my match."

I said "Thanks good luck with your match."

He said "Your welcome and thanks."

I said "Your welcome."

He said "Bye."

I said "Bye."

When i got back to the locker room i toke a shower and then picked out a nice short blue jean skirt with a nice blue tank top with my black high heels that wrapped around my tan ankles i grapped my blue necklace out of my bag as i left my hair down the match had ended with Randy winning of course but after waiting 25 minutes i heard a knock on the door so i grabbed my bag then i gently opened the door to see Randy standing a few inches away from the door.

Boy did he ever clean up though he had on another nice black outfit with a nice maroon shirt behind the suites jacket i had to wonder if he had ever broke a sweat wearing those suits they looked very hot to wear when i glanced up i saw he had a smile on his face he must have caught on to my ranting because i hadn't realized that i needed to listen for him to speak.

He said "Hey beautiful."

I said "Hey."

He asked "Where do you want to go?"

I said "My place."

He said "Alright."

Yet again he grabbed my bag as we made our way out of the arena i saw Melina out of the corner leaning on the wall i knew she saw the only thing and she was the one spreading the rumors about me and Randy those would stop soon i would be the one to make them stop i was in my own world not to realize Randy's grip on my hand had sent me a squeeze to bring me back to this world.

He put our stuff in the trunk then opened my door as i slide in Randy had made his way over to the drivers sit to begin driving it was a nice quiet ride to my apartment both us was to tired to really talk at the moment we both waited til we could look each other in the eyes to say things it was fine with me because what i was about to do would score me a point as well as Randy's point from our dinner last night.

We got to my apartment complex as Randy parked the car we made our way up to the my place it was on the fourth floor down a long hall then take a right its the third door on the right as i opened the door Randy dropped the bags by the end table i flipped on the lights to the switch in the living turned on the tv but with no sound on it Randy sat on the couch but turned toward the kitchen waiting on me to come out.

I yelled at him to find a good movie to watch from the shelf next to the TV i ordered a two pizzas one pep and one saugage then i start filling two cups with ice then the plates i can hear Randy raven about all the chick movies or the kids movies i have i just laugh a soft one i haven't laughed like that in a long time it felt nice to do that but it faded when there was a knock on the door.

I came in to see Randy still leaning over the movie shelf part looking for a good chick movie he glanced my way but i let it pass as i opened the door and gave the pizza man his money then toke the pizzas in the kitchen Randy followed me but stood at the door frame watching me very closely then he started to move to come closer to me his arms came around my waist i stopped putting the pizza on the plate.

I pushed him back a little so that his arms came unwrapped around my waist at that time his smile faded in to just a look that's all nothing in his eyes I looked down at the floor before talking because i know this will affect him for a moment then faded i prepared my self with a deep breath then looked back up at him still standing from where i pushed him.

I said "Randy friends only."

He said "Sarah."

I saw he was hurt from deep in his eyes i had a point we were tied at that moment but the hurt in his voice made my heart begin to ache so much i could hardly bare it myself but i let it go and straightened up i couldn't show emotion i toke a huge sigh in i walked over to the counter to get away from him he turned me to didn't move from his place just moved he had removed his jacket i noticed after staring at him for a moment he had on his maroon long sleeve dress shirt i felt slow.

I said "No Randy your with Stacy."

He said "I want to be with you not her."

I said "No you have Stacy."

He came over to me from where he had been standing for what seemed forever but only a few minutes i kept my head down to not cry right there in front of him i hated this so much maybe this is way im here in this place to find love or be destroyed forever not to love again i don't know anymore about my love life all i care about is having good friends in this place my thoughts stopped Randy lips touched mine in a very passionate way that toke me by surprised but only for a moment.

He said "She's a bitch, she doesn't trust me all the time, she is always asking me where im at, its not a good relationship."

I said "Your with her though Randy.'

He said "Sarah -."

I said "No friends or nothing at all."

He said "Friends."

I said "Friends."

We both ate the pizza in front of the tv watching Sister Acts after dinner i walked him to the door gave him a good nice kiss on the cheek before closing the door i cleaned up the dishes then toke a shower and then i brushed my teeth i got in bed but laid there at first just thinking about how me and Randy could be if we were together i admit yes i am jealous of Stacy but then how i saw how John looked sad when the subject of Randy came up.

I let it go til morning the night went like a flash i slept in til 7:00 i got up and got ready for my flight to Las Vegas sin city was i ready for that big step? I don't know but i was about to see, the airport was way more then crowded with people running everywhere i got my tickets for the early morning half the roster leave in the afternoon so they can sleep til about 10 or so on.

When i got on my flight i saw down in my seat ready for just another boring flight i would ever have plus i didn't eat breakfast i slowly looked around to see anyone i knew i didn't thank god i just wanted time to myself at the moment besides by the time i get there i can go shopping since i haven't been in a while to busy working i feel asleep but woke up to get off my flight just in time so i headed to the Golden Nugget Hotel and Casino.

My room was a beautiful it had a full bar, full bed, kitchen, bathroom and a living room with a nice view of the city it was not quiet dark but in another hour it would be so i put my things down and got a cab for the mall it was about a 20 minute drive it was crowded more then the one in Knoxville i decided to grab some ripped blue jean, t-shirt, and some tennis shoes plus with heels.

I got done in about 15 minutes before sunset so i rushed to the hotel grabbed my work bag and left for the arena as i was going out i noticed the hotel had a very nice golden interior to it everything you saw was golden color it shined with such beauty nothing could match it no doubt the hotel lobby was no as cramped as the mall but the casino was crowded with people mad or happy about winning or losing money they had to their names.

I got to the arena at 8:00 just an hour before the show started the traffic is so heavy in this city i don't know how people can live or vacation here i don't like it the arena was the same every door had a name plate for those who requested private locker-rooms by them self or with a girlfriend i saw Johns locker room i kept going i wanted to be alone right now still i didn't feel like talking.

I heard soft cries coming up to the hall on my right i couldn't pinpoint who they were so i made my way quickly threw but when i heard it was Randy and Stacy i stood near the wall to listen to what they were saying i knew it was wrong but curiously got the best of me as i leaned on rhe wall with my ears forward straining with everything in me to hear them.

Randy said "Stacy I'm sorry its got to end i can't do this anymore."

She said "Please don't i swear ill change ok."

He said "No its done."

She turned away from him as he started walking this way his foot steps came forward i bolted for the first door i saw after Randy turned the corner on the right i knew he was going to evolutions locker room so i easily came out of the locker room thanking god no one was in there at that moment i peered up at the name plate to see Kane's locker room i froze for just a minute before power walking all the way to the divas locker room.

I hurried in the room toke my shower, then i placed on my attire but there was a hard knock on the door so i opened the door to see Randy standing there with one arm on the door frame his blue eyes uneasy about what happened between him and Stacy moments ago i could tell so i put on my happy face for him but he didn't smile at all that was a shock its like Orton is addicted to showing off his trademark smile to the girls that he can get.

He said "Me and Stacy broke up."

I said "Oh Randy I'm so sorry."

He said "Its cool."

I said "Randy you need to apologies to her while you got the chance to."

He said "I don't want her anymore i want you."

I said "Friends Randy you and Stacy need to be together."

He said "No."

I said "Besides look at her Randy she loves you a lot."

He said "I never loved her."

I said "Randy-."

Before i could finish he kissed me with a passion i had never seen in him before it was a shocking thing for me at the moment i pulled back just as well to stop from making things worser then they seemed to be at the moment i didn't mean for Stacy to end up heartbroken like this it was all my fault and i knew she was going to be mad when i spoke to her but i had to clear this up.

He whispered "Be Mine."

I said "Randy i can't."

He said "Please."

I asked "What if you cheat?"

He said "I won't."

REVIEWS PLZ.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	5. New relationship

Chapter 5

I sighed a long deep breath i didn't want this but then i did i hate these situations i promised myself i wouldn't get in another but here i am uh, i looked up to him to see he was pleading with me to give us a try i shouldn't have started to go out to eat with him that first time still Randy wouldn't have stopped until we went i decided to give it a try maybe Kelly Kelly did have a point maybe I'm the girl to make him settle down and be happy, so i closed my eyes for a moment then i began to speak.

I said "Promise."

He said "I promise."

I said "Fine."

His lips came all the way to mine this time i didn't have to meet his i wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist to bring us closer together i felt happy now but i still kept my guard up around him not trusting him all the way i didn't tell him that part because fighting wasn't in my mood at the moment after we kissed he grabbed my hand and we headed off to catering i glanced around to find Stacy now was the time to talk to her i could hear her crying coming from the crates i stopped without telling Randy so when i let go of his hand he turned around quickly to see what i was doing.

I said "Im going to talk to her real quick ok stand over there by the monitor."

He nodded as i headed for the crates she was sitting behind them unnoticeable area but she could see who was coming up and down the hall she looked up at me she had her makeup a mess on her face with her hair getting wet in the process i sat down next to her i gave her a hug i felt so bad i knew it was my fault that she was in this situation she leaned on my shoulder as i let her cry on my shoulder.

I said "Stacy I'm so sorry i didn't mean to do any of this."

She said "I should have seen this coming i mean we treated each other like crap all the time."

I said "Well look on the bright side you can find someone new and better then Randy i mean come on who wouldn't want to be with you."

She said "Thanks."

I said "Your welcome."

I raised up as i helped her up she cleaned up her hair and wiped her eyes her makeup was still a mess i smiled at her she came out first i followed her she went straight for Randy he looked up at her from staring down at the concrete floor with his arms crossed over his chest he sighed a deep breath like here we go again she stopped a few feet away so did i to give them privacy.

She said "Randy i wanted to say thank you."

He asked "For what?"

She said "For giving me the chance to find someone better then you."

Before Randy could say anything else she walked away heading for the women's locker room to clean up before she went out to the ring Randy was going to go after her but i held his arm and shook my head no he looked on for a moment still tense then finally he released his tense stance he reclaimed my hand as we walked on to catering in utter silence.

We came in everyone in there it was more crowded now then it is before the show you can hardly get alone in here every one had a table number to where the girls talked alone about gossip and the men they talked about what we all know they talk about i looked at the girls table it was empty i started to head over and ask the bitches where they were when Randy's hand pulled me softly back to him as he pointed to the guys table i shrugged oh god here we go i thought but i saw Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, and Mickie James they were talking to John, Jeff, and Dave.

Randy pulled out the last chair that was available so i stood by him everyone was surprised Kelly was giving me the eye that said we have to talk later i thought oh god the men were talking about last nights football game i was looking at John he wasn't talking much since i entered the room i got worried i mean seeing how Randy was acting it was kinda hard to keep things on the low before i could get John alone i was drifting in my own world when Randy was saying my name like ten times brought me back i looked down at him.

Randy said "Baby this is Jeff, Dave, Mickie, and Candice."

They all said hey i hadn't really meet anyone besides Randy, John, Kelly on the roster i hadn't had time to i got nervous seeing them eyeballing me i wonder if my outfit was perfect but seeing how they all looked at me with welcoming nods that thought faded John still didn't look up at me at all since i entered catering or came over to the table with Randy i was getting mad i realized i hadn't said anything to them yet.

I said "Hey I'm Sarah."

Randy said "Sit on my lap."

I tried to him no thanks but he pursed so i gave up and sat on his leg he had on blue jeans i was kinda getting tired of seeing him in suits John looked the other way it made my angry go to level 2 i kept things under control though while Randy talked i looked down at the floor to pull back tears that were surfacing in my eyes this was stupid why am i crying over him its not like were together or anything but Dave made that thought come to a halt.

Dave asked "When did you get signed?"

I said "Two weeks ago."

They all nodded i could tell John was about to leave he was getting tired of this so bad he couldn't take it anymore i looked over at the soda machines to get away from the talk at the moment today was not one of my i want to talk all the time moods i wanted to just get my job done then leave for night let all the drama pass over til tomorrow then take care of it.

Evolution was preparing for HHH's match tonight against Shelton Benjamin Dave and Randy were turning the conversation into that at the moment so i pulled out my iPod to hear some music until i felt like talking to everyone i think they realized i was in my own world so they didn't bother me i looked at each song to not look at anyone then finally after about 15 or 20 minutes of just sitting there looking annoyed John got up from the table he made his way out of catering carrying his championship in his hand.

I got up without a word to anyone it caught Randy by surprise so he got up but i put my hand on his chest to stop him he nodded then watched me exit the catering room to find John i looked left he wasn't there so i looked to my right and he was walking fast i mean like power walking so i had to run to catch up thank god i was in shape because if i wasn't he would have been gone in his locker room by with me falling to my knees out of breath.

I finally came up to i grabbed his arm to pull a little to get his attention toward me he looked at me with those baby blues i froze just for a minute lost in time everything faded to quiet as me and Johns eyes looked then he came closer to me so that he could lean in my ear i could feel his breath on my ear all i wanted to do was put my arms around his neck and kiss him but i knew that couldn't happen.

He whispered "Why are you following me?"

I asked "Whats wrong?"

He whispered "Nothing."

I said "That's a lie and you know it John."

He whispered "Im fine."

Then without anymore he leaned back and began walking to his locker room again before i interrupted him to see what was wrong i pushed my hair back out of my eyes as i shook my head i walked back slowly to let my face get back to normal no way did i feel like telling Randy why my face was red after what just happened with John he would go off then im sure i didn't want to hear that at this point in time.

I came back in the room to find that the girls had left to go get ready so i sat down between Randy and Dave they were discussing travels stuff with evolution Randy looked up with a eyebrow i just shrugged my shoulders at him then sat quietly the rest of the time until Randy grabbed my hand to take me back to my locker room it was 5 minutes until the show started.

We came to a stop beside the door to make no noise for the girls to hear Randy knew what would happen if he did back me up against the door, the girls would sworn around me like a sunflower waiting for it pollen that made me want to run the other way as fast as i could without looking back but running never seemed to help anyone's problems so i decided might as well face them now to get them over with.

He asked "Are you okay?"

I said "Yeah just tired from my flight i had to get up early."

He asked "Are you sure?"

I said "Yeah you better go you know how Hunter is about being late hell bitch you out right before you go out with him to run his jaw about things."

He laughed at my comment i gave him a smile to smooth things over when he leaned his lips to mine i met him halfway but Candice Michelle and Mickie James came out to check the card of matches for tonight they both gave us a smile that said aw i blushed Randy just smirk before getting a peck he ran off to meet evolution at the curtain in time i just shook my head at the thought of him being late i came in to see Kelly Kelly sitting on the new couch they had put in the women's room finally with a tv to watch Raw on.

She looked up at me with a smile that could warm anyone's heart she gestured for me to sit next to her i knew this was the time to tell her about things to give her a update on how things got this far but for me things were like a blur they happened to fast one minute I'm single next I'm in a relationship with a player of the business i mean don't get me wrong he was hot and everything but relationship could end just in a minute for the next girl who walks threw that door my brain knew this but my heart didn't want to so i sat down.

She asked "What happened with Stacy?"

I said "I don't know why he broke up with her i heard the last part you could say?"

She asked "What did you hear?"

I said "I heard him say Stacy I'm sorry its got to end i can't do this anymore, she begged him not to this she even told she change for him but he didn't want to hear it so i headed off to the locker room in a hurry because Randy was coming that way to go to evolution's locker room i didn't think at that time it would be best for him to see me and Stacy was only a short distance away."

She said "Well so far no one has spread the rumor that you ended them so i guess everyone thinks he just got rid of her because he was tired of her."

I said "I don't want to be talk of the locker room at the moment."

She said "I know ill keep an open ear."

I said "Thanks."

The night fly by like a flash of light everyone was speeding around like a chicken with their head getting cut off superstars and Divas were either getting ready for a match or leaving to go back to the hotel for the next flight in the morning it was as always busyer then Winnie the pooh trying to eat honey out of his honeypot when Kelly Kelly came back she told it was a tag team match with her as my tag team partner vs. Lita and a new comer Melina making her debut.

I tried to find Randy right before i had to go to the curtain to talk to him i hadn't talked to since before i went in the women's locker room to talk to Kelly Kelly before she headed off to see the wrestling card for the night i stopped at evolutions door i didn't want to knock and be the one Hunter cussed out then slammed the door in my face because i would cuss his butt out in a heartbeat so i braced myself for whoever opened the door.

I knocked twice i heard someone almost trip over something in the process of getting to the door to answer it i laughed a little before straightening up the open to reveal Dave still in his trunks he must have just got back from his match i held the laugh he had a huge grin on his face with his big soft brown eyes Hunter and Ric weren't in there.

I said "Hey Dave sorry to bother you but i have a question for you."

He said "No problem go ahead I'm all ears."

I asked "Have you seen Randy?"

He said "I haven't seen Orton since we came back from the curtain he headed off toward catering to get some water i think."

I said "Ok thanks."

He said "Your welcome."

I walked to the curtain in a hurry so i wouldn't be late but i also kept my eyes open looking around for him in case i passed him but i didn't see him at all which got me very worried I gave Kelly Kelly a smile to tell her i was ready for our match but she could see that my mind was on something else i let a deep breath calm me down i was about to go off on a innocent crew worker.

She asked "You ready?"

I said "Yeah."

She linked arms with me as i gave the hallway one more look then going out to the ring with her the crowd was even more alive then last night it showed it to our opponents were already in the ring i stopped at the ramp to wait on Kelly Kelly to do her entrance motion before climbing in the ring as she did to Kelly Kelly decided she would start the match so i stepped on the apron.

Lita had the upper hand on Kelly Kelly until Lita went for the moonsault Kelly Kelly rolled out of the way as Lita crashed to the canvas hard Kelly Kelly waited on her to get up then done the headscissiors then went for dropkick but Lita missed it she got the tag to Melina as soon as Melina climbed in the ring she went straight for Kelly Kelly she grabbed Kelly Kelly by the hair threw her head first on to the canvas.

Somehow Kelly Kelly threw Melina into the turnbuckle opposite on the right side of ring slamming her back into the turnbuckle knocking her down long enough to get a tag into me i came in running with a knee to the face Melina screamed as she held her nose to see if there was any blood i grabbed the back of her head as i went for the running bulldog she held her face again as i done the springboard splash on her, after i hit her with that move her arms grabbed her tummy in pain i went for my finisher as soon as she got up.

I hit it with enough grace that the crowd jumped up out of their seats in excitement with their cameras flashing i smiled when the ref counted three i helped Kelly Kelly up and in the ring the ref held our hands in victory i bowed at the crowd before me and Kelly exited the ring and up the ramp threw the curtain i toke a deep breath to slow down my heart i could feel it coming threw my chest.

She asked "You alright?"

I said "Yeah just out of breath."

She nodded at me then she gave me a hug before she head off to get ready to leave before the show ended with Candice and Mickie to head to the club all three of them were done with their matches they wanted me to go but i didn't want to i made my way over to one of the luggage boxes i sat on top with a towel and a cold water bottle i heard footsteps but when i looked up i saw John coming at me with no smile just a blank expression on his face.

I looked back down disappointed a little i was getting more and more upset when Randy didn't come this way to go to evolution's locker room if he hadn't already left the arena, John had his same old outfit on for his match coming up next he stopped next to me looking at me with those blue eyes that could melt your heart in one beat i smoothed my tears away.

He said "I can see your not in your best shape so tomorrow before the show if you want i can help you in the ring and in the gym."

I said "No thanks."

He said "Well if you change your mind i will be at the gym tomorrow at 3:30."

I nodded he walked away so i jumped off the box and headed for the women's locker room it was all quiet when i stepped in as soon as i closed the door i fell to my knees i let the tears i had been holding back all night fall i couldn't contain them any longer i sighed a deep breath before getting to my feet again i cleaned up putting on some jogging suit after my hot shower i repacked my bag then pulled over my shoulder and headed out of the locker room to face what was left of the locker room.

REVIEWS PLZ THANKS.


	6. Beginning of hearbreak

Chapter 6

The halls were like a ghost town now no one was running around to get to the curtain or get to a interview space before they had to go on in front of the world it scared me kinda to be all alone but right now that was least of my problems at the moment Randy was the biggest problem i made sure i cleaned my face before leaving the locker room i held back more tears i heard a click of a door i stopped died in my tracks i turned to see Dave coming out of evolutions locker room.

He looked up at me with a smile i gave him a weak smile he could tell that i wasn't myself because of Randy but he didn't push me to tell him you can't find that now days everyone wants to push until you tell them he was a more laid back tell me when your ready when i looked in his eyes showed he was worried about me i could see that now he knew how Randy was but stayed out of mine and his business.

He said "Hey."

I said "Hey."

He asked "Why are you here late?"

I said "I didn't feel like rushing out of here i decided to be slow."

He said "Sarah he didn't show back up when i left for catering his bag was there but when i got back it was gone."

I said "Its fine."

He said "Let me give you some advice about Orton he can be very sweet until the next diva rolls in here then its done he don't want nothing to do with the other girl he went out with for a hour."

I nodded letting the tears fall down my cheeks i wiped one away when Dave stepped forward to wipe the rest away he his stayed on my cheek i thought oh god no he toke it off and stepped back as gave his hand a wave to keep walking with him so i situationist my bag on my shoulder i walked with him he made the thoughts about Randy disappear until we came to back door.

He asked "Do you have a ride back to the hotel?"

I said "I can call a taxi."

He said Nonsense you can ride in the limo with me."

I asked "Won't HHH be mad?"

He said "Probably but let me handle HHH."

I said "I don't want you to get screamed at though Dave."

He said "Come on."

He held his hand out for me to climb in i toke it the limo was dark with leather sits that made a noise when you moved around the sits were cold to good thing i put on pants instead of a skirt tonight or knee pants i would have frozen Dave could tell i was cold so he turned the air off until we needed it back on he still had my hand when i was sited beside him.

He was looking out the window i linked my hands with his fingers he looked at me i froze my thought became dry, my breath was being held he leaned in closer so i could feel his breath on my lips then we kissed Randy faded away in the distance all i could tell was me kissing Dave even though something was telling me to stop i couldn't i wrapped my arms his neck to pull him so close there was no space between us.

Dave finally pulled back just to go down to my neck then a few minutes later i pulled away putting my hand over my neck he looked at me with regretting eyes i looked away i started crying as soon as the limo stopped i grabbed my bag flew the door open and ran leaving him there with the limo my face was starting to get messed up again because i couldn't hold back anymore.

I went straight for the elevator i pushed past people who didn't move as they casted me looks that were awful if i was glass i would have been broken before i even made it to the evelator to get up to my room to fix myself and just get to bed i could hear the animal coming threw the crowd so i ran pushed the button about five times before the elevator came i jumped in finally with the doors closing before he could get to me.

The elevator dinged for the 5th floor which is where my room was so i grabbed my bag again i walked down the hall i fixed my hair so that it covered my neck in case i got a hickey from Dave knowing how things got intense i highly doubt he didn't leave one i slide my card in the slot and my door clicked open i threw my bag on the couch and head for the bathroom my makeup kit was already in there.

I switched on the light as i came in threw the door i pulled my hair back from the right side of my neck and there it was the hickey i leaned my head down to look at the sink teardrops came like a flood i wiped my eyes i went over to the shelf grabbed my makeup i got the tanning cream out to hide it the lotion blended in perfect with my already lightly tanned skin put my things away clicked off the light.

I had just changed in my pj's when i heard a knock on the door so i fixed my hair before opening the door to see Randy standing across the hall the events from earlier tonight came back to me so i leaned on the door for support he looked at me from across the hall all i wanted was to curl up to next to him in a nice warm bed to forget about the incident in the limo but i knew that can't happen.

He said "Hey."

I asked "What do you want?"

He said "I heard you were looking for me."

I said "So i have to let other people know that I'm looking for you Randy."

He said "No i had to take care of some business."

I said "At this point i Dont care Randy i mean i have more important things to do then to argue with you after i see you now i mean come on Randy."

He came closer when he saw my tears were coming up in my eyes i stopped him in the middle of the hallway i can't have him close to me this late at night i needed him at a distance that i could lock him in but he seemed to have the upper hand i wiped my eyes that were now red from all the crying i had done he looked down at me still very quiet.

He asked "How long you been crying?"

I asked "Why do you care?"

He said "I do believe it or not."

I said "Well i don't!"

He said "I don't have time for this."

I said "Fine."

I went back in my room with the door slamming behind me i went straight to bed my cell beeped that i had a missed call it was Dave i just put my phone on charging and curled up with my pillow i fell asleep fast morning came with birds singing i set my alarm to go off at 5:00 i pushed the alarm to stop beeping and raised up to stretch i put my feet on the cold carpet rubbing my eyes to get a good field of vision before i went in the bathroom.

I clicked on the light i headed for the shower right away to try and wash off Dave's saliva off my neck i also washed off the makeup that i would have to reapply before leaving the room into the world the shower lasted longer then i expected so i had to hurry with my makeup i complete covered it i put my things together took one more glance around the room before heading out for my flight to the next city it was Washington D.C.

The airport was more crowded then our last city so i had to squeeze threw people to get by i started to get mad people were acting like idiots when i saw the clock on the wall it said 6:20 i had ten minutes to get to the boarding area for my flight so i dropped off my bags at the luggage area and gave my ticket to the flight attendant as i boarded i grabbed a pillow to catch some sleep my flight was going to be seven hours long i might as well catch some sleep i turned my phone off.

The flight went smoothly i landed at the city at at 2:30 just in time to meet John at the gym so i went to the Marrot it had a red with brown carpet in the lobby it wasn't very busy so you could get to the front desk quicker i got my room key and headed to my room before more people came in to check in i made it there finally after what seemed forever on the elevator.

My room was 345 on the third floor it was such along walk by the time i got there i was kinda of sweating i slided my card threw the slot i got my gym bag packed as i headed out the door i heard evolution on the hall coming up so i ran down the hall to the elevator i pushed the button for what seemed like forever i got down there to see John was standing at the gym doors in shorts and one of his usual t-shirt.

I stopped a good distance away where if he looked up now he couldn't see me i smiled at him i hadn't smiled until now i walked up closer he gave me a smile that showed his dimples i gave him a tight hug then he grabbed my hand to bring me in the gym but i stopped him i didn't want to go in there just yet so i pulled him outside to talk to him i felt the cold air hit my cheeks I'm not staying out here long.

I asked "Who's all here?"

He asked "At the hotel?"

I said "Yeah."

He said "Well All of Evolution is here including your boyfriend."

I asked "Is he in there?"

He said "Not yet."

I said "Alright lets go."

I walked in front as i pulled on the door John had to help me because the door was heavy the jump was not to warm and not to cold it was just right plus we were the only people in there it was kinda scary to be alone with him at this point so i decided to hurry up with the jump to get the arena done with i followed him over to the where he was going to bench press so i toke the treadmill i needed to get in shape seems like all I'm doing this days is running from things.

John said "I thought you wouldn't come."

I said "Well you did have a point i need to get in shape more then i am now."

He said "Your a bit skinny though."

I said "Thanks."

He said "Your welcome."

I asked "Why are you even trying to be my friend John?"

He said "Like it or not i know how it feels to be the rookie."

I said "How nice of you."

He went back to his bench presses then he started working around the gym i stayed where i could exercise my legs more then my upper body at the moment it was two hours later when we both got finished we each went around the gym it was huge it had everything a gym should have i went to leave the hotel but John grabbed my wrist in his hand it was warm.

He asked "Where are you going?"

I said "To the arena to work on my techniques i thought we were."

He said "We need to get you in the gym more before going to the ring."

I laughed at him i pulled my hand back from his grip he turned in surprise i put my hand in pocket before walking with him again he shrugged it off as if it were nothing i had to explain it to him before we were suppose to depart i felt bad now he pushed the evelator door with his free hand we stood quiet as i laughed him he looked up with a smile again showing his dimples i never get tired of seeing them.

I said "I love your dimples."

He said "Well thank you i love your butt."

I said "Well i didn't realize you were checking me out Cena."

He said "Its kinda hard not to."

I laughed at him when the elevator dinged for my floor he got off to he walked with me bumping me every now and then making jokes as we went along the quiet hall we finally came to my room i stopped behind the door he stopped a few feet away from me i gave him a hug that lasted for a minute i came back he knew about Randy not talking to me after i went in the women's locker room before my match the whole locker room knew it by now.

I said "John about me pulling my hand back earlier i-."

He said "Its cool i know."

I said "Ill see you later."

He said "You better."

We heard footsteps coming down the hall when we turned our heads to see Randy coming our direction i rolled my eyes Randy came to stop right by me and snaked his arm around my waist like nothing happened yesterday that ticked me off so bad i pulled away a little to give me space away from Randy the last thing i needed was for him to think we were cool because we aren't even near it.

Randy said "Hey man."

John said "Hey man ill you later Sarah."

I said "Bye."

He said "Bye."

He left me alone with Randy in the hall i backed away from him he leaned on the wall waiting on me to speak i could see the fury in his eyes that could match mine equally i shook my head as my tears started rolling from my face i wiped away quickly i had to be strong for this not let him get another point on the game card it seemed like me crying didn't affect him at all.

He asked "Where you been at all morning?"

I said "I had a flight that lasted until to 2:30 then i went to the gym after i dropped off my bags to meet with John we just now got done."

He said "I came by to take you out to lunch."

I said "Don't even try to suck up now Orton."

He said "Whatever i guess that's what i get for leaving you alone while you go off with Cena."

I said "Its not like that."

He said "It sure didn't look like it."

I asked "Where in the hell have you been for like a day in a half huh Orton last time i checked you weren't here!"

He said "Away from you because i need my space to you know."

I said "So do i if you don't mind i want my space right now the air is getting polluted at the moment!"

I slided my card in the slot threw my bags down after i slammed the door in his face how dare him say that to me now i know why him and Stacy had problems in the past he done this to her probably i went my bed i punched my pillow so hard and threw it on the bed that feathers came out of it i had to call down stairs to the front desk to get some new pillows with a maid to come and clean up the mess i made.

I looked at the clock for the first time since leaving the room it was 7:30 so i had to grab a shower and then head to the arena before i was late i had a new storyline with Randy at this point i didn't even want to be near him in the hall let alone on a promo that i had to kiss him on the cheek i would just go ahead and get it over with then after it slap the hell out of him before leaving him.

The shower felt nice it toke all the pain almost out of my muscles that ached from earlier with John he could work out he had me far beat i have never seen someone work out like him every gym in the cities we were going to he marked them down to get his workout he could sweat two buckets in one hour that's why ever time you saw him he was with a water but on his down time he can drink.

I got dressed in a different outfit as i dropped off my dirty laundry at the cleaners so i wouldn't have to worry about doing my laundry i didn't have the time at the moment and it would give me something to do tomorrow since i had the day off i needed one i was planning on sleeping in and being lazy i was tired of catching flights early with all the running around.

I headed down to the lobby with my bag ready after my long shower i was going to be late if i didn't leave right now i left taking a chance in running into Dave or Randy i didn't want to run to either of them but i knew that i couldn't avoid Dave forever we had to talk about what happened in the limo last night it killed me lying to Randy but it was best kept a secret at this moment i would wait for the right time and place to tell him.

REVIEWS PLZ THANKS.


	7. Played by Orton

Chapter 7

The Lobby wasn't bad crowded the people were mostly going in the dinning hall for a big convention in town for one night you never know about people these days it could be real or a scam those dinners they have but i was all for charity work it does a heart good to that kind of work and Vince wants us to promote the company in anyway i personal love kids charities.

My babbling made me not hear Dave coming from behind me i noticed a tanned skin hand grab my arm in a gentle grip to turn me around to face him he brought me to his hotel room i looked around the room it wasn't neat or dirty just in between to see how he lived without a house lady or after the maid left he would just re dirty the place even though you could tell he tried not to make mess but failed many times.

I asked "What do you want?"

He said "We have to talk about happened last night."

I said "Dave please not right now I'm running really late."

He asked "Will you meet at evolutions locker room around 11:45?"

I said "I guess."

He nodded i saw him look even happy like he was last night when he saw coming out from the women's locker room that's when things clicked for me he wanted to be with me he looked worried about me i just left before he could ask the question i had to request a locker room alone for the timing being to try and get my life straighten out before i go into a crazy house because of my love life.

The arena was 30 minutes away so i had to call Vince to make sure i could head straight to my new locker room i was ready for hell with Kelly Kelly because i moved out of the women's locker room but i knew she'd understand she'd be mad for a while then the anger would faded away to where i could handle things on my own right now i didn't know whether or not to break up with Randy or stay with him at the moment neither seemed to click so i decided i would give things a try one more time.

When i arrived at the arena cars were everywhere there was a space beside John i sighed i had to pull in i jumped out with my gym bag on my right shoulder i had to run into the arena to be on time Vince finally gave me locker room it was 8:40 when i got there it toke 10 minutes to find it so many turns i lost track i smiled as i went by the raw roster i saw John's three doors up from mine i shook my head i just finished with my attire when the crew manager knocked and told me i had to go to the interview area in 5 minutes for my script with Randy along with Ric.

After i checked myself one more time i ran out to be early i was tired when i got there Randy was standing with Ric talking keeping his eyes on me as i walked over to the luggage box to have a sit I avoid his eyes but i could feel his eyes still on me Ric was whispering in his ear i couldn't hear and i don't really know if i want to know what it is it could be evolution or the usual after party stuff.

I leaned my head against the wall we had 6 minutes before we could go on so i rested from where i had to run Randy made his way over dressed in his wrestling gear Ric wasn't there i could tell his dress shoes clicked the other way it was just me and him for the moment i kept my eyes closed not to look at him because i knew that if i did look at him i would fail to try and stay strong.

He said "Hey."

I asked "What Orton?"

He said "Don't start baby."

I said "Go away."

He said "Look i want you to meet at the back door at 11:30."

I said "Sorry i cant i have to take care of some business."

He said "Like what?"

I said "Vince business."

He said "I wanted to say I'm sorry about what i said earlier."

I said "I don't want it Orton."

He "Well its there."

Before i could tell him off the crew manager told us to get in position for the interview i stood up and jumped off the luggage box out of the corner of my eye i saw John standing beside the monitor watching me i just went on my way acting like i never saw him Randy's interview began as the makeup people went away from him Ric was still talking in his ear as usual i thought that would get annoying but i guess not.

His interviewed started with him running his jaw about everything he could and then i stepped into the spotlight his face light up like a kid making a wish on his birthday

it made me want to forget evening that happened last night plus earlier but i knew this was a game so i braced myself as he came closer to me he leaned over me by a couple of inches just enough that i had to look up at him my head went to his chest.

I said "Hey Orton saw match impressive maybe you could teach me something."

He said "Maybe if you could watch me in the ring tonight."

I said "Alright then."

He smirked as i walked away he watched me then the crew manager said cut so he ran after to me i tried not to look at him following but i glanced back to see his arm grab my hand to come next to i let him hold my hand til i got to my locker room he stopped at the door he leaned on it to bring me closer to him my heart beat were so loud my ears went numb we just looked at each other.

He said "Im sorry."

I said "Orton please don't do this right now i don't need this in my life at the moment."

He asked "How about if come by your hotel room later and we can talk."

I said "Alright."

He gave me a peck on the lips and left i watched him leave just thinking about tonight made my heartthrob even more maybe he needs time to get use to a relationship i just hoped i would prove myself right or i would be the laughing stock of the entire raw roster and possible Smack'down as well i don't want that those people get their reputation ruined in a split second.

I left the quiet hallway to go into my locker room i saw on the couch for a moment before going to catering for a snack i hadn't had a chance to eat all day i could feel my blood sugar down so i headed for catering hoping Orton or Dave wasn't in there i don't need them both in there that would be every uncomfortable for both me and Dave i signed as i leaned my head down.

I finally made it to catering sure enough both Randy and Dave were there sitting at the same table talking they both looked up as i came in the room i grabbed a plate from the pile that was beginning to decrease as people were grabbing them to eat then get ready to leave for their locker room to get on their attire before their match or whatever they need to go before the end of the night.

After i got a sandwich and a coke i saw Randy waving me over to their table i thought here we go i made my way over to the table Dave and Randy watched my every move i rolled my eyes at them i toke the chair in the middle of them either way i sat i was in the middle i hated it in this kind of situation but i had to suck it up and act cool like nothing happened between me and Dave i looked at him i could tell he was thinking the same he gave me a small nod.

Randy said "You got a match after Maven against Melina again singles i looked on the card for you."

I said "Well this should be interesting.''

They both nodded Hunter came in and Randy rose when he did i saw Hunter waved him so Randy leaned down gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left it was just me and Dave i picked the scraps then i rose up to leave i couldn't do this right here my whole career was in balance but i couldn't move my legs weren't listening to my command they were stalled all i could do was sit down.

He said "Im sorry for what happened in the limo last night."

I said "Its ok i got to go ill meet you at your locker-room at 11:45."

I ran off before i got answer from him Kelly Kelly came up to me she walked quietly with me i could tell she wanted answers about why i changed my locker room and why i had been avoiding her half the night i felt water coming in my eyes as we finally came to my door to she gave me a hug that lasted a minute i let te tears fall i just let all the anger and hurt i could.

When i finally leaned back i saw that i had made her shoulder wet and some of her attire i didn't realize i had cried so much i couldn't cry anymore at the moment when i looked up to see her i could see she was sorry for me and i was for me to because Randy won he had me hooked to him as much as i hated to admit it was true i cant let him hurt me anymore.

She said "Sarah i saw him and Melina just now kissing."

I said "No your lying hes with Hunter he called him out of catering just a few minutes ago."

She said "Sarah Im not lying."

I ran in my locker room slammed the door locked it so no one could get in i needed time alone before my match I'm going to beat her so bad that ill break her nose if they want to play so can i i grabbed my water and opened her door my face was clean i controlled them if i had to so be it this aint over after i gave him a chance and he promised me he wouldn't i should have known.

Randy was standing by the curtain arms crossed over his chest looking start at me i smiled at him to show nothing i wanted everything to be a surprise he smirked at me he opened his arms so that they fit around my waist neatly pulled me close but i avoid his kiss it went on my cheek instead of my lip he looked back at me i puled away from his arms i started to walk to the curtain but turned around i gave him a wave with a smile.

He laughed thinking i was joking he can think again i made it to hear the crowd going wild chanting my name i shook hands and toke pictures with then i got in the square circle the crowd even louder then before i came out pictures were flashing quickly that made you almost blinded but you got to use to it i grabbed the mic out of Lillan's hand and stood in the middle with my face toward the monitor knowing Randy was watching probably with Melina.

I said "Hello Washington W.C."

The crowd screamed so loud i almost wanted to cover my ears to block out some of the scream i had to keep my hands on the mic from putting my fingers in my ears i smiled as they quieted to hear what i had to say this people were so into this business it made me fall in love with it how the fans always seemed to be there whether they booed or cheered for the superstars they came to see their favorites.

I said "Randy come out and watch my match please."

Evolution music hit and he came out alone surprisingly without Ric Flair he must have been with Hunter most likely that man was a legend but boy he could talk he had the best advice about the ring, traveling, etc he helped Randy grow along with Hunter into his cocky, arrogant man who thinks he can have anyone he wants and don't care if he hurts them.

I looked at him with so passion that my heart ache just seeing in coming toward me i almost let the tears fall down but i held them in this was my move on the chessboard it was important all the pieces are in my corner he made his way up the ring threw the ropes my heart pounded like i had just ran a marathon he had his smirk on his face all the girls stopped and watched his every move he made.

I gave the mic back to Lillian as she announced Melina when came out the whole arena booed she just smiled and made her way down to the ring her and Randy's eyes locked not like mine and his this was deep i turned my head before they noticed i was watching the ref rung the bell when Melina got in the ring we circled the ring before i hit her with a clothesline and began to pound on her face the ref counted me out i lost the match but i still pounded on her face when the ref pulled me off her finally i saw Randy get in the ring.

He stood at the ropes next to JR and Jerry Lawler just looking at Melina he got down on one knee in front of her my eyes wided its true omg its really true their went out storyline it would be changed for this storyline Randy would be caught in the middle i just knew he would that's how they worked i caught sight of my hand it was blooded up bad Melina kept hold of her nose Randy finally looked up at me i just turned around from them and made my way out.

I walked to the top of the ramp just stopped at the top for a moment to see them before i left behind the curtain his attention was still on her i was more then pissed by now i was his girlfriend he should be by me anyway i walked threw the curtain to see John standing across next to the luggage box i was earlier in the evening his eyes on me he picked up his title and met me halfway in the hall.

I walked over to him he said nothing as he toke my hand in his this time i didn't want to pull back so i kept it in there so John just walked we said nothing he opened the door for me and walked in after me he sat down on the big couch with his title on the arm of the couch i made my way over to where he was sitting i sat next to him but not to close he inched forward toward me so that our lips were just inches away we could whisper and hear each other clearly.

I whispered "Why are you here?"

He whispered "Randy of course."

I whispered "Please don't do this."

He whispered "Sarah you should know by now I'm attracted to you."

I whispered "Randy."

When he leaned back he had fury in his eyes it scared me a little but i didn't show it he just looked at me with his sky blue eyes trying to make me see Randy ain't good for me that i needed him just as much as he needed me in his life i thought he was engaged though rumors were flying around like pancakes at waffle house he knew it but he didn't comment about them whether or not it was true or false he made people wonder also me i didn't need to break up another relationship.

He said "RANDY JUST STOOD BY ANOTHER WOMAN AND YOUR GOING TO FORGIVE HIM!"

I said "John I'm not going to forgive him but i cant just up and leave him."

He said "SARAH HE MADE IT CLEAR THAT HE DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

I said "OUT JOHN!"

He said "Wait a minute now."

I said "OUT NOW!"

He sighed to himself as he picked up his title and took one last look at me i had my arms crossed standing now looking away from him how could he say that to me my heart knew it was true but i wouldn't let myself believe i dropped to the couch in tears after 10 minutes of non-stop crying i grabbed some clothes and toke a nice hot shower it helped the soreness i had from earlier today in the gym.

When i looked at the clock it was 11:40 i had 5 minutes to get there so i had to yet again run like crazy to evolutions locker room to meet Dave to clear what happened last night when i came around the corner i saw him standing next the door waiting for me he looked up and his eyes lit up like candle i thought what have i got myself into again uh he gave me a hug when i got to him he had on blue jeans, his boots, and a dress shirt pink you could tell though that he had on a wife beater.

I wanted to unleash the animal so bad but i had to restrain of myself and pull away after a few minutes of hugging he grabbed my bag before i could reach it even though i tried to get it from him he just shook his head at me with his smile we walked to the limo in silence everyone had yet again left to the locker room or left the arena so we could walk slow if we wanted to but we didn't he threw my bags in then got in and helped me in i sat on the right side he sat across from me.

He asked "You scared to sit by me now?"

I said "No just don't want anything to happen like last night."

Before he said anything he moved my hair from my neck to see the hickey he had given me last night i had forgotten to cover it i was in a big hurry he leaned back in his seat and laughed as we just looked at each other the silence grew more and more as the drive became longer then expected i blinked the tears away he saw he leaned forward to give me a tissue.

He said "I saw the way you looked at me when we met up at evolutions locker room."

I said "It was nothing."

He said "Tell me something."

I said "Ok."

He asked "Do you want to be with me?"

REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE.


	8. A Fresh Start

Chapter 8

He waited on my answer as i made my eyes move to the back of the limo i knew he was going to ask me this i did want him but me and him wouldn't and couldn't be together Randy would go mad i can't hurt him like that as much as he has me its not in me at this time it hurt to bad i decided it was time to talk to him.

I said "Don't ask me that."

He asked "Why?"

I said "Dave."

He said "Yes or no."

I said "Kinda."

He switched sit so he leaned his forehead against mine i closed my eyes as he did his we just sat there then it happened again his lips were on mine like wildfire i guess Randy deserved what he was getting but i couldn't stop myself this time i knew nothing could it was going to happen but i stopped for a second the car came to a stop so he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the limo threw the lobby up the elevators to his room he grabbed me by my waist to pull me closer to him my heart told me this was wrong in every way but i couldn't stop it felt almost right to me.

The next hour came so pleasant that i didn't want it to end i kissed him as he raised up to lean on his elbow he loomed over me a little i leaned closer to him he chuckled i closed my eyes trying to go to sleep before in the morning then i heard a knock on the door i got up from the bed with a sheet around me and ran into the bathroom.

Dave pulled on some boxers and opened the door i heard Randy's voice as Dave invited him they came in the bedroom so i could hear better i stopped breathing to hear them what did Randy want with Dave at this houri stopped my babbling to hear them i wrapped the shit more secure around my naked body i shook my head i stood close by the door.

Randy said "Sorry man didn't mean to interrupt."

Dave said "Its cool but you know get to it Orton."

I could hear his laugh and always after he laughed it turned into a smirk that i liked on him even thought him and John had the same eyes you could see how much John cared about me being safe and happy but Dave did also i thought Randy did i guess i was wrong all he wanted was one night then to be done with me and on to the next one that came around i felt a tear fall i quickly wiped it away.

Randy asked "Before you left did you see Sarah anywhere?"

Dave said "No man."

Randy asked "Do you think that she figured things out?"

Dave asked "Figured what out?"

Randy said "That me and Melina have been fooling around."

Dave said "Randy are you crazy shes a nice girl for you."

Randy said "Man she didn't give up anything for me."

Dave said "Orton your going to ruin a good chance to settle down."

Randy said "I ain't settling down right at this moment."

Dave shook his head at him all i did was sink to the floor holding the sheet to me tightly i just let them fall how could i not believe Kelly Kelly after all i should have known he's Randy Orton he goes threw more girls then anyone else you can say one night stands every night he walks away like its nothing to him the girls are just girls no thoughts, no hearts, nothing.

Dave said "Well man if i see her ill tell her your looking for her."

Randy said "Thanks."

He nodded as i listened for the door to click when it did i came out to see Dave sitting in the chair across the room looking at me with pity eyes i just looked at him with my now tear stained eyes i went over to him sitting on his lap i laid my head on his shoulder he wrapped his arms around my shoulders he rocked me back and forth like baby until i leaned off him to stop him.

He whispered "Im so sorry."

I whispered "Don't."

He whispered "Well at least you know the truth."

I nodded i looked at the clock it said 3 am so i got up started putting on my clothes one by one Dave waited quietly still sitting in the leaned back just watching me after i was done i sat on the edge of the bed looking down at my nails trying so hard not to break down again i needed to find Orton and fast to get things settle once and for all Dave made a frustrated sound so i looked up at him.

He asked "Sarah what about us?"

I said "Dave -."

He said "Sarah you can't tell me you don't want to be with me it said it all tonight if you didn't you would have stopped what happened but you didn't please give us a chance."

I said "Dave i do but not in this time period."

He said "That's fine with me baby."

I kissed him as i got to leave he pulled me back to his lap i laughed i hadn't laughed in a while it felt good to even though i still had Randy creeping in the back of my mind even though i knew Dave and me would be good together i didn't think we should be together but i didn't want to hurt him so i gave it a chance feeling relief that i thought would never come i looked in his eyes to see he was finally complete like he found his soul mate in this world after all that crushed me bad.

I whispered "I got to talk to him Dave."

He whispered "Go on baby."

I gave him one last kiss before i slipped out of his room i quickly got to mine toke a shower and changed into a tank top with shorts threw on some flip flops i shut my door behind me but i didn't have to look for Randy because he was coming down the hall so i stopped where i was feeling myself fail but i didn't let it show he stopped a few feet away so that i had to move to touch him.

He said "Hey."

I said "Hey."

He said "I been looking for you."

I said "I had to talk to Vince."

He said "I forgot sorry."

I asked "What do you want Orton?"

He said "Sarah i want to be with you like really be with you know."

I said "Alright prove it somehow to me."

He said "I will."

I kissed him on the cheek as i closed my door i waited for him to walk to his hotel room i knew he didn't see Melina yet because he didn't have her smell on him that i smelled before our match earlier tonight so i creeped out into the hall and went straight for his room making sure he was in when i leaned on the corner to not be seen Melina was right on his arm to which made things easier i straightened myself out i head toward to the room i waited 15 minutes then i knocked on his door and moved away from the peep hole.

It wasn't Randy who opened the door it was Melina i smiled at her as i saw her in Randy t-shirt i didnt cry i held back while Randy made his way to the door i let him look at me then i walked off he stayed right where he was i let the tears come like a river as i went to my hotel room i had forgotten all about the hickey but my hair covered it since it was still wet from my shower i went straight to bed.

The morning came with a knock on the door i got up still sleepy i just opened the door and i got sweeped off my feet being carried off to my bed as i tryed to go back to sleep since it was my day off i looked up to see John leaning over me so i scooped away from he didn't move one inch from where he was he just looked at me as i moved around the room.

I said "John you need to go please."

He nodded at me sending me that look that says ill see you later to talk i heard the door click so i hopped in the shower and went to the laundry mat to do my clothes i changed my mind about the dry cleaners the laundry mat was the perfect place for me to get my head clear of everything and make choices that i need to make i decided what i was going to do so i finished up my laundry and went to my room i made one phone call to Vince and he told me that they had a show after all since the tv show was canceled so i got my things ready.

I headed for the arena knowing my fate was about to be changed my locker room was the first on the left this time it wasnt hard to find i laid my stuff down on the floor next to the couch i had it was smaller then the one i had in my old lockerroom there was a knock on the door so i opened the door seeing it was Randy i looked away i didnt have a match but still he gave me a locker room i packed my bags.

He said "Sarah baby."

I said "No don't even say it."

He said "I'm sorry."

He didn't move from the door as i looked at him without a smile on my face i could feel my eyes getting wet how could he do this to me after i give him a chance to prove to him and everyone he was ready to stop girl hopping like a teenager but habits do die hard and Randy was living proof you never get tried of your habits over the years he showed people what kind of man he really was.

I said "Move Randy."

I went to leave but his grip was on my arm stopping i looked down at it and back at him to see in his eyes he wasn't really sorry he was happy he was with Melina behind my back that made me even more mad then you could even imagine i almost showed it in front of him but i held my ground waiting for the right time to tell him off and be done with him.

He said "Sarah please don't go."

I said "No its over."

I couldn't stop myself from saying it as i finally got my arm out from his grip i went straight for Vinces office me running what i had just said threw my mind i needed time to mend my brokenheart together and i needed time away from Randy plus everyone else to be on my own clear my head of the events had taken place in the last three days it seemed like a good plan, Vince thought also so he let me have two weeks off from the shows.

My two weeks went by fast i had done everything i had plan i cleared my head, gone swimming and just stayed with my family i packed my bags earlier that morning to get here at 8:00 before the show started so i had to hurry up my plane ride wasn't so bad i got some sleep with some reading of course to it felt nice not to worry about anything but my fate caught back up to me when we landed in Stanford, North Carolina for the main show.

I had to hurry threw the crowd and get to my car i got in there just in time to get dressed and head to my locker room i stopped by to check the card i saw i had a match with Melina i just shrugged it off and headed for my locker room i dropped my bags on the couch before heading into the bathroom with my ring attire 15 minutes later i came out dressed and ready for action.

When i came out to the hall i stopped to see Randy leaning on the lugagge box waiting for me to come out so i tried to by pass him but he stopped me dead in my tracks we stood there him looking down at me all i did was look at the floor avoiding his eye contact completely for the moment i refused to cry anymore that's what he wanted i know it was so i calmed myself before he spoke to me.

He said "Sarah."

I said "Leave me alone."

He said "Sarah please let me explain."

I said "No."

He said "It was a mistake."

I said "Yeah right whatever."

He said "Its true."

I said "You broke your promise."

He said "One promise."

I said "One that i held you to."

He said "So."

I said "You are a cocky, idiot man that is a immature boy."

He said "One more chance."

I said "No more chances."

He said "You know what Melina is better than you."

I said "IM NOT ONE OF THOSE GIRLS THAT HAVE ONE NIGHT STANDS!"

He walked away i watched after him until i heard someone come from behind me i saw John stand there with his same outfit on as usual showing his cute dimples off i swear that could make a girl fall in love him with him in a heartbeat but i never really told him that i didn't need that hovering over me like i have Randy now days looking for revenge i had to keep my guard up he gave me a tight hug with a kiss on the cheek.

I asked "How you been doing?"

He said "Fine."

I said "Good."

He asked "How about you?"

I said "Been better."

He said "Oh I'm sorry."

I said "Don't be."

He said "But still."

When i looked at him it was true he was sorry i should have picked him instead of Randy and i wouldn't have be in this mess right now i could be happy without shedding tears that i didn't need to shed but it was ok now though Randy would get his in do time but John was something you wanted he was perfect in every way almost the perfect husband to anyone.

I said "I should have known better then to go with him."

He said "He's a player."

I said "Oh well I'm done with him."

So i decided that maybe it was time for me and John to hang out more then we usually did at work just to get to know each other maybe then we could be together and stop trying to to be friends because that could never work i already knew from the way his eyes shined in the light in the hall he was falling in love with me and i was falling slowly in love with him this time i didn't feel scared just happy.

After i told John goodbye i headed to the women's locker room to see Kelly Kelly and CM Punk kissing so i stopped a few feet back to give them some privacy a few minutes later Punk left the other way so i went straight in the locker room i thought they looked cute together it was good she needed to have someone special in her life i couldn't wait to see her.

When i got in there i gave her a hug seeing her more happy then she had ever been in her life i smiled at her more then i could ever smiled in a while it felt good to have a carefree life at the moment but Randy was still there in the back of my mind telling i hadn't seen the last of him and new found lover they were going to strick back with even more power but i was ready i sat on the couch next to her.

She said "Hey."

I said "Hey girl."

She asked "So you and John?"

I said "You saw."

She said "Yeah."

I said "Just friends."

She said "Then more."

I said "No."

She said "Yes."

I said "No."

She said "You wait and see."

I asked "How long you and Punk been going out?"

She said "We are keeping it on the down low."

I said "I understand i won't tell anyone."

She said "Thank you."

I said "Your welcome."

She asked "You got a match tonight?"

I said "Yeah Melina."

She said "Good luck girl my match is next against Layla."

I said "Thanks and good luck to you to you need me you hollar kay."

She said "Kay bye."

I went to catering picking up some fruit before i went to a free table i sat quietly minding my own business i cried just a little but you could i had been John made his way in looking all over catering then resting his eyes on me i smiled as he did the same he made his way over to me he saw i had been crying i wiped them away quickly before he got closer he put his title on the table before sitting.

He asked "Can i sit with you?"

I said "Yeah."

He asked "Is everything ok?"

I said "Yeah."

His eyes changed from happy to concerned in a minute i knew what was coming and i need to hear it once to make sure i was really here seeing John looking worried for a rookie it was a big surprise to me most of the superstars had no business around the rookies until after they were a star then they would get the attention of everyone but the rookies needed the respect of everyone in the locker room to make it in this business and mine was about to be threw away by Randy.

He said "I got worried when you didn't come in those two weeks."

I said "I told Vince i needed two weeks away from Randy."

He said "Oh ok i was going to call you but i didn't have your number."

I said "Here you go."

He asked "Do you mind if i gave you mine?"

I said "I would love to have your number champ."

He asked "Will you go out to eat with me tonight?"

REVIEWS PLEASE THANKS


	9. Interesting Night

Chapter 9

I said "Yes."

He said "I will be there at 12:05."

I said "Fine by me."

I stood up from my sit so did John i looked at him before i gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek i left to drop by my locker room to make sure i had everything packed before i had to leave for my match i reapplied my makeup praying that i wouldn't sweat it off during my match that would be very bad for me to let everyone see that i started to get a headache so i toke a aspirin before heading to the curtain.

John was standing beside the curtain with his title on his shoulder watching me walk toward him his blue eyes shining so bright you could see the happiness in his eyes and face he glowed that made me happy to see him glow like i guess that made things a little easier to deal with at the moment it certainly toke my mind off Randy but before i knew it Randy was creeping his way back in to my thoughts.

I said "You stalking me now Cena."

He said "I wish but i wanted to say good luck."

I said "Aw thanks John your to sweet you know."

He said "Thanks."

I said "Your welcome."

He asked "Can i ask you something?"

I said "Yeah."

I stopped breathing i didn't want him to ask me any kind of relationship stuff i let the whole mad at him thing go i couldn't be mad at him for long even if i tried it wouldn't work it was a waist of time i hated my life at this point it made me regret being with Randy even more John realized this and lifted my chin up to see him in the face i didn't even realize he had moved i was in so much thought.

He asked "Will you go to ringside with me when i have my match later?"

I said "Sure."

His smiled grew even bigger then before the sparkle shined bigger as well i waved at him before i left the curtain and i stepped out on the ramp the crowd was so wild i loved it they backed me up and not Melina i waved and got in the ring Melina made her way to the ring showing off as usual the cheers for me turned into boos for her all the way to the ring.

She stepped threw the ropes with a smile on her face i had one on my face as well i stepped forward right in front of her the ref rung the bell but we stood there for a few minutes the crowd chanting my name how much i hated her she had a bandage on her nose her nose was swelled that was funny i couldn't see what Randy liked about her she wasn't as pretty as she thought now me i knew i was my tanned body with long brown hair that cut off in the middle of my arms, medium size but oh well he made his choice clear as day.

She said "Aw poor Sarah been crying about Randy leaving her."

I said "Melina your as stupid as a hen in a chicken house i left him bitch."

She said "Whatever i got him."

I said "So i wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole he's all yours."

Her smile turned in a mad expression she slapped me across the face but i toke her down the ref counted til four i released her i got some good punches in though i done a kick to the face as she went back holding her nose she climbed out the ring and headed up the ramp the ref counted to ten i was declared the winner i shook my head as i grabbed the mic from Lillian the crowd stopped to hear what i had to say.

I said "Melina looks like you have chicken blood ruining in your veins no matter you cant run forever."

I dropped the mic to the mat as she walked threw the curtain i walked up the ramp i could feel the sweat on my neck i just prayed that my makeup was still there just to take precaution i fixed my hair so that it covered it as i made my way threw the crew and superstars to get to my locker room i made it without anyone seeing me i got really lucky i ran in and toke a shower my match was right before Johns so i toke a shower i threw on a blue jean skirt, black leggens, black flat slippers with my hair half up my bangs were down.

I toke a look at my neck sure enough my make up came off so i applied another coat to my neck and headed down the curtain to meet John i didn't want to be late so i power walked threw the halls and people in my way John was standing next to the monitor he didn't even raise his head up to see me that made a little disappointed but i let it go i don't need to be sad in front of him.

He said "I thought you weren't coming."

I said "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

He said "Im glad."

I said "Sorry it toke so long i toke a shower."

He finally looked up at me he toke a gulp before he parted his lips to breath i smiled seeing he approved of my outfit he seemed also stunned at the site of my that made me even happier it made the disappointment fade quickly from earlier i waved my hand in front of his face to bring him back to earth he shook his head like he was in a deep thought all i did was laugh.

He said "You look amazing."

I said "Thanks."

He said "Your welcome."

I asked "You ready?"

He said "Yeah."

I said "Well come champ."

I toke his hand in mine with a supporting squeeze he smiled to show me his dimples Randy had already made his way out to the ring we stepped threw the curtain hand in hand Randy's eyes turned to fury in he saw our hands but i acted like i didn't make any notice to it i waved as John let go of my hand to do his entrance theme then he grabbed my hand as we walked down the ramp Randy's eyes kept on me like they were at the top of the ramp i let John's hand go and stood by the ring facing the ramp.

Randy climbed out when John was in the ring he had that smirk that made me want to be with him again but i kept my walls around him i didn't let him see though this was my game not his i needed the point he still didn't seem to care that i was crying and my heart was broke he just went on with his business like he did nothing to me it was like me and him were a blur to everyone he came where he could whisper it sent a shivers up my spine.

He whispered "You look sexier."

He gave me a wink before getting back in the ring to face John right before Randy looked away i sent him a mean look the match finally started with John having the upperhand giving clotheslines left and right i cheered for John as i got the crowd to do the same but Randy got a dropkick on John so that made Randy have the upper hand in the middle part of the match but John soon regained the upperhand John picked Randy up on his shoulders but Randy slipped out from his grasp.

John turned around into a RKO Randy stood above John smiling he turned to flash me a smile before going for the cover i yelled at John to kick out the ref only got two in a half i yelled yes come on John, John finally got to his feet and when Randy was close enough to where John could slip him on his shoulders he did got the F-U then went for the cover the ref said 1,2,3."

When the bell rung i climbed in the ring next to John i held up his hand in victory Randy climbed out of the ring John picked me up as i gave him a hug we watched Randy go backstage after he left we climbed out of the ring to also go backstage the crowd was flashing cameras like the world was getting a last glance at John and me i waved at them the building felt like it was going to explode we finally made it backstage to see Randy standing in front of the curtain he blocked of us from exiting the curtain he was mad you could tell.

Randy said "This ain't over."

I said "Well I'm surprised you ain't off with your slut."

He said "You good for nothing-."

I said "All because I didn't sleep with you."

He clenched his fist when that happened John pulled me in the back of him and went head to head with Randy both faces were red but Randy's were reded then John's i got worried that they were going to fight i didn't need that it was more then enough right now seeing as everyone had stopped and looked at the scene that was happening before them.

John said "Randy move now!"

Randy gave us one last mad look before turning around and leaving after John made sure that Randy had left before he turned around to me his eyes showed no fury when they looked at me but i knew that he wasn't over what Randy had just done i didn't want him to get mad all over again so i let it go the people around of resumed their work or going where they need.

He asked "You ok?"

I said "Yeah."

He nodded at me that he understood i was a little shook up at the scene that had just happened i felt a little hot but i was fine he sent me a sweet smiled that made me laugh i looked down after a few minutes he came closer to me i felt a tear roll down my cheek that i had been trying to hold back so hard i failed but John seemed to realize how bad Randy hurt me he let it go for the moment.

He said "Im going head to my locker room take a shower and get ready for our date."

I said "Ok call me when you get done."

He gave me a nod as walked toward his locker room i watched him leave right before i turned around myself and headed toward catering to wait on John i prayed the ugly couple wasn't in there i didn't need them right now it was bad enough that Randy and John made a scene in front of everyone i knew it was the talk of the entire locker room right about now i peered into the catering room with caution i saw Dave look up at me i went straight over to him.

I asked "Do you mind if i sit?"

He said "No go ahead."

I said "I guess you heard about Randy done to me last night after i left you."

He said "Randy is a player don't worry about him."

I said "I know."

He said "Congrats on your match."

I said "Thanks."

Before he could say your welcome my phone rung it was John he called me he was ready so i hung up i looked at Dave his eyes had gotten sad he knew that John had gotten close to me but i still want to talk to him about it i didn't mean to hurt him it seemed i had already did the rumors gotten to him i knew they did i could hear the people already talking around the room i stood up as he did to.

I said "Dave i have to go I'm sorry."

He said "Its fine Johns a lucky man."

I smiled at him to see his eyes were still sad as he gave me hug i held on longer then i should but i couldn't help it he was to sweet to be treated like this it was all my fault i would never forgive myself i just hoped Dave would find him someone to make him happier then i have right now i pulled back i gave him a kiss on the cheek before i ran out of catering to my locker room to grab my stuff then i ran to the car.

I saw John standing beside his car looking straight at me as i came through the door his smile showing his dimples his sparkle was shining just like the moon bright as ever it made me happy to see him more then Dave or Randy but not the same heartbeat as Randy had me maybe i would start that later when we got closer John had his usual blue jean shorts, t-shirt, hat, and sneakers i could see his hair was still wet because his neck was wet.

He asked "You ready?"

I said "Yeah lets go."

He nodded that he was to so he grabbed my bag and threw it in the trunk with his bags then made his way over to the passenger side he opened the door for me as i climbed in he ran over to the drivers side and climbed in his car was a nice 2007 model ford mustang black with two gold stripes up the middle the inside was all black along with the leather sits.

I said "Thanks for being there for me."

He said "No problems, what are friends for."

I said "Your a good friend."

He smiled at me the rest of the ride was quiet it toke us 45 minutes to get to the restaurant we decided to go to Waffle House the waitress gave us a table next to the window wee both ordered a hamburger, fries and a coke we waited John seemed a little nervous that made me want to laugh right there but i didn't i pulled his fingers in mine to entwine them together he kissed my palm.

After our food arrived me just ate when she arrived made me think of my date with Randy i threw him out of my mind being with John seemed easy just be yourself to him he could make jokes and not give a crap what people said about him but that my mind go back to the rumor he was engaged to a longtime girlfriend that seemed like cheating being on a date with me even though i didnt feel guilty.

I said "I heard you were engaged."

He said "Nah but i was."

I asked "What happened?"

He said "You."

I said "John i-."

He said "Don t even say it."

I asked "Say what?"

He said "That you want me to go back to her."

I said "I don't want to break up anymore relationships John."

He said "Well talk about this later."

I said "Ok."

He asked "You done?"

I said "Yeah."

He grabbed my hand to pull in his palm he was warm he paid the bill for our dinner even though i insisted upon paying my own portion he declined as we headed out to the car he didnt seem the need to talk just yet but i could tell he had something on his mind that made me click into him more then i had ever have he noticed and opened the door for me as i slide in he closed it as he ran over to the drivers said he slide in his eyes fell on me instantly.

He asked "Do you want to go for a walk by the pond or sit under the stars."

I said "A nice walk."

He said "Lets go."

I smiled as he started the car and drove to the park where there was a pond in the middle surround by a track for people to execrise me i loved just to walk and talk to someone it made things go faster without being bored all the time when your walking my hand was still in Johns i pulled him closer but still walked the pond glitter as the moonlight went a cross the water it looked beautiful.

I said "Thanks for dinner."

He said "Your welcome."

I asked "Did you have a good time?"

He asked "Yeah, did you?"

I said "Yeah you deserve it though."

He said "You deserve it more."

I said "Thanks."

He said "No problem."

I said "I want to continue our talk from earlier."

He stopped walking which made me stop a few feet ahead of him his eyes weird glitter to he pulled me to his chest as his hands fell securely around my waist i put my hand on his chest just in case we decided to kiss i could stop it I'm not ready for this yet John knew he wanted me right here so i could hear him and make me believe what he was about to say so i made myself shut up.

He said "When i saw you sparkles went flying even though i tried to love her but she made me want you even more."

I said "That's why you pushed me away when i was with Randy."

He said "I didn't know what else to do."

I said "Im sorry."

He said "Hey don't even say that anymore."

I nodded as we resumed the walk to finish to sit by the tree for a while i can't believe i done it again when he said _when i saw you sparkles went flying even though i tried to love her but she made me want you even more _i kept repeating it in my head til i had it memorized enough to lock it away for later i could see he was being serious the way he looked at me was different then Randy but the same as Dave i looked at my phone to see the time to realize it was getting late.

I said "John its getting late its already 12:50."

He said "Well i guess we better start heading back."

I nodded to him that i agreed but i didn't want to go maybe tomorrow would be even better then today i hoped it would the rumors would still be around when we went to the next show Saturday a house show it made me want to crawl in my bed and cry for hours not even get up to go to work but i had to pay my bills somehow i loved this job anyway i took one last look at the pond before it disappeared in the trees that surround it.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	10. Accidents Happen

Chapter 10

The car ride was as always quiet we were just listening to the music as we pulled into the hotel's garage to find a parking place we finally did it was a little walk to the evelator but it was nice just to walk with him again before we had to depart from each other he grabbed my hand the evelator was fast it toke up to the lobby then to the elevator to our floor he walked to me to my door but i stopped in front of my door.

I said "That was a very nice date John."

He said "Your welcome anything for you."

I said "Aw any girl your going to be with will be very lucky girl."

He smiled that same old smile to show off his dimples for me i gave him a hug with wht he said earlier still chiming in like a clock i couldn't let it go for some reason Randy seemed to fade away at the moment and Dave it was just two just me and John that's all i wanted but it was about to end i saw Randy stop at the end of the hall to look at us i let go of him he did the same for me to go in.

He said "Thanks and night."

I said "Your welcome night."

I went in my room praying Randy would go the other way after 10 minutes of waiting at the door i didn't heard a knock so he must have went on so i changed into my pj's cleaned off my neck til morning i set my clock for 2:00 i had to leave at 3:15 i slept good i hadn't been able to sleep since what happened with Randy i didn't seem the same as i was before we got together i missed him like crazy you could tell it on my face even though i tried to hide it.

The night flew by quickly so did the morning my alarm clock dinged right on time so i set my feet on the cool carpet i stretched out i decided to sit here for a minute soon enough the tears fell quickly i couldn't hold back anymore all i wanted to do was run start in his arms and let things be like they use to be but i knew that could never be he didn't want me anymore he wanted Melina.

There was a knock on the door so i opened the door to see John standing there i smiled at him but he knew i had been crying so there was no need to try and deny it i let him come in he made his way over to the couch as i leaned on the bedroom door he pulled off his hat i saw he had a nice clean haircut earlier this morning his title wasn't with me this time he must have left it at his hotel room.

I said "You got a haircut."

He said "Yeah i needed it."

I said "I like the old way."

He said "You should have told me."

I smiled at him i turned around to start getting the rest of my things ready for my shower to take before i leave i could feel him get up off the couch and make his way over to me but not to close i had forgot to cover up the hickey that Dave gave me i knew he saw it you couldn't miss it unless my hair was down and i threw my hair up last night before i went to bed.

I said "I got to take a quick shower."

He said "Alright ill wait."

I nodded i made my way to the bathroom and i shut the door i leaned on the door to let out a soft sigh then i started my shower the warm water hit my sore muscles from yesterday they were sorer today it took me fifteen minutes for the shower then 5 for my makeup for my face and neck i opened the door in a hurry it was 2:20 i had to pour on it i threw my stuff in my bags John was sitting in the chair across from the bed but then he raised up from his sit.

I asked "So you saw the hickey?"

He said "Yeah."

I said "John i-."

He said "Its cool its none of my business."

He had left to go get his bags out of his room i looked around one last time before i grabbed Johns hand to leave sometimes i felt like we were together but other times it just felt like friends he seemed to understand i wasn't ready for a relationship right at this moment soon i would be though he gave me gentle squeeze to my hand to reassure me that he would wait on me.

We made it to the airport just in time to catch our flight John had told me that he changed his flight time so we could go together instead of me being alone like i usually was it felt nice to have him here with me but it wasn't the same without Randy i knew it was going to be this way after we broke up i guess i wasn't really prepared i didn't think that we were going to end this fast.

The flight went by fast since all me and John done was sleep the whole flight he woke me up then he grabbed my hand so we wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people in the airport this place was more packed then the outside was you could see taxis far ahead of you then you could see one person in the airport i grabbed Johns hand tighter so not to lose him in this sea of people.

He got us a taxis so we could go to the hotel together i could handle myself but John was doing it just in case Randy tried anything i looked out the window i leaned back in my sit as John grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my palm i knew he liked me i had to talk to him about us just being friends and nothing else at this time my heart wanted to be with him but my walls wouldn't let me take them down.

He said "Sarah you can talk to me."

I nodded at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then settled back into my sit right as the pulled in the hotel entrance way i got out as he did the same i grabbed my bags from the trunk i waited for him then we both went in the hotel together we got rooms next to each other he left me to go in my room i sat on the edge of my bed as i sit down we had an hour til the show started so i decided to unpack we had plenty of time to stop to unpack.

There was a knock on the door so i stopped unpacking and opened the door to see Randy standing there i stood still making sure my outfit was straight before i opened the door he had his arm on the door frame with his blue jeans, black dress shoes and a nice button up dress shirt it was pink striped i looked down trying not to cry in front of him.

He asked "Can i come in for a moment?"

I said "Yeah."

I let him in as he made his way past me i could smell his aftershave from where he had shaved this morning he made his way to the center of the living room to stand i stood near the door with my arms crossed over my chest being strong for myself i needed to be this was how things were going to be from now on he was breaking my heart ever minute he was here.

He said "I came by to say im sorry."

I said "Go away you have done enough damage."

He asked "My mom wants to meet you this weekend will you come?"

I said "I guess only to meet her its not for your benefit trust me."

He smirked and sent me a wink that could make you fall over dead but i just rolled my eyes at him i opened the door for him he stopped next to me i knew he was going to say something so i braced myself for what he was going to say everyone knew we were broke up so people spreaded rumors to get some gossip going there were only three people who really knew me, Randy, and Dave but Randy didn't know that Dave knew.

He said "Bye."

i said "Bye."

I closed the door behind him and went start for my bag to pack for the arena i wonder where Melina was where ever Randy was Melina was far behind him that made me laugh soon enough he would do the same to Melina and i would be right there laughing at her as she cried at him to take her back i didn't need him but i wanted to be with him still i had to let that go for me before it destroyed me.

By the time i was ready John left a note on the outside of my door telling me he had already left for the arena he was giving me some alone time to think and he didnt want to impose or anything i smiled as i headed for the arena i arrived just in time i had 10 minutes before the show started i dropped my bags off at my locker room i ran into John he was smiling when he saw me coming toward him.

I said "Hey champ."

He asked "How was your morning?"

I said "Bad?"

He asked "Why?"

I said "Randy stopped by my hotelroom."

He asked "What did he want?"

I said "His parents want to meet me."

He asked "Are you going?"

I said "Yeah."

Just then the sparkle left his eye and his face sadden a great deal that made me feel bad but seeing Randy's parents could help me get back at Randy i need to get back at him for hurting me somehow though i knew John wouldn't understand what i had to do and i didn't need to bore him with it so i let it go lifted his chin up to see me send him a wink he just laughed.

He said "I guess you know what your doing."

I asked "Will go with me John?"

He said "You bet i will."

I gave him a hug now he was smiling my guess was that he didn't trust Randy at all with me being around with John there i couldn't blame i didn't trust him either way that's why i need to get some pepper spray to make sure he didn't try anything either John was there or not it didn't hurt to be prepared i leaned back from the hug but John kept me close to him i smiled at him.

I said "Thank you so much."

He said "Your welcome."

I asked "Do you want to go out tonight?"

He said "Sure."

His smiled curve so i could see his dimples i swear this boy could show off his dimples i guess that comment i made the other day made him show them more often then he leaned closer to me i slipped back away from his kiss i couldn't do this rite now he understood because he didn't say anything as i stepped back a few inches from him we stood there quiet for a few minutes no talking just looking at each other.

He said "I gotta go to the ring for an announcement I'm making."

I said "Go ahead champ."

I walked over to the monitor after he disappeared into the curtain that lead up the the entrance ramp to the ring i wonder what he had to say Randy walked up next to me to watch the monitor i said nothing to him just kept looking at the monitor the crowd was going wild as John walked around the ring with the mic in one hand and his title in the other hand.

He said "You know i been thinking about Vengeance Me n Randy fight for the WWE Championship in a last man standing match."

He waited for the crowd's reaction they were roaring away like that dodge charger in the Dukes of Hazzard then when he put the mic back up to his lips to speak the entire arena became quiet to hear what he was going to say Randy started getting mad i could tell out of the corner my eye i smiled to myself seeing him get mad and i knew John was doing this for me he looked up at the screen knowing Randy was watching.

John asked "Randy do you accept or not?"

Randy came out from behind the curtain after he moved my hair from my neck i smacked his hand away i looked at the monitor after he was gone his expression was mad when he came threw out the curtain and made his way down the ramp to come face to face with Randy there was still no sign of Melina that made me even more curious but i let it go for later.

Randy said "I accept on 1 term."

John asked "Whats that?"

Randy said "We both have managers."

John said "Ok."

Randy said "Melina will be my manager."

John asked "Sarah will up come out?"

Melina made her way out first and then i went next smiling the whole way down the ramp as Melina made her way down the ramp smiling as she could take over the world she only thinks she could she wont when i get done with her it makes me get madder then a firecracker but i couldnt let them see it made things easier for everyone except me i made my way over to John in the ring me and Melina locked eyes but just then John turned me.

He asked "Sarah will you be my manager at Vengeance?"

I said "Why i would love to."

Randy stepped up to John they went nose to nose so did me and Melina the whole arena didnt want to be quiet anymore they went wild you couldn't even hear what you we were saying so we had to hope what were saying got to each other but just then Shane McMahon's music hit the arena with a huge surprise so we all turned to the top of the ramp as his made his way out to us and the crowd.

He said "Wait a minute all four of you have done for weeks is fight so here tonight I'm making a tag match Randy & Melina vs. John & Sarah."

He went back into the curtain Randy and Melina turned to us with wide eyes i shook my head yes as they made their way out of the ring then up the ramp i gave the crowd one lat wave before we went backstage we made our way over to the luggage box done three back flips and two front flips John was laughing when i stopped i smiled at him then he walked over to me i gave him a huge with a wink.

I said "I got to go to my locker room real quick before the match."

He said "Its ok go ahead."

I ran off into the direction of my locker room the whole place was white except the floor it was concrete i missed the caution wet sign because i slipped but caught myself my hand hurt a lot though i may have broken it i had no time to see i was in a hurry i had to see if my neck was covered just a few more days i thought i grabbed some tape from my bag and taped my hand hoping this would work until after the match i scooped out in a even big hurry i came to the curtain just as Randy did Melina was already there making eyes a John.

Randy was watching me i stood beside John as i straighten myself my hair was a mess i betted but no time like this to worry so i stepped out when my music hit Melina and Randy were already out there i stood at the bottom of the ramp to wait on John the cameras stopped but when John stepped threw the curtain they started up again his title shining even more then a light bulb he was proud you could see it all over his face that made me even more proud of him i could feel Randy's eye staring a hole threw the back of my neck as me and John climbed in so did Randy and Melina.

I decided i would start the match so it was me and Melina i dropped kicked her but when i went to do a handspring my hand went out on so i had to tag in John and Randy had the upper hand he started out with dropkick he was going for a earlier Rko but John threw him on his back John did a DDT to him he gave him clotheslines every time Randy got up to try and threw a punch Melina was in there trying to distract John when i toke her down to the flooring around the ring John tapped Randy on the shoulder when Randy turned around to John.

John lifted him on his shoulders what a yell killer landed on his back being defeated by John the ref counted to 3 as i jumped in the ring to stand next to John in victory with him Melina pulled out Randy before he could get up the last look he gave me looks like he wanted to talk but i could see Melina would have no of it she wanted him with her besides i had John.

After we got backstage John stopped me and pulled me close to him he picked up my taped wrists he could tell it was hurt and saw in my eyes that i was hurting from where i tried to do the handspring i looked away from him but he still looked at my face i tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me he pulled toward the clinic i knew my protest would go unheard so i went with him.

Doc said it my wrist was sprained so he wrapped it up good and tight along with giving me some tape to keep it wrapped John stood in the corner quietly not making a sound or anything i kept looking down even when the doctor left he was quiet i knew he wouldn't be for long he seemed unhappy that i didn't tell him i sprained my hand before the match what surprised me was that he came forward to me where he was in front of me and real close i could his soft breaths.

He whispered "Why didn't you tell you sprained your hand?"

I whispered "I didn't want to leave you alone with them."

He said "Sarah i could have found a partner it would have been fine."

I let a deep breath out as he kissed and rubbed my wrist trying to make it stop hurting i saw his concern more then Randy had when we were together it made me see maybe me and John could have a chance at being together i mean he was different from Randy in so many ways he wasn't a player all he wanted was to find him somEone he really wanted to be with forever i wanted the same.

He said "Ill grab our bags from the locker rooms and meet you here in about 20 minutes ok."

I nodded as he kissed my forehead i rubbed where he kissed it before he scooped out of the clinic to get our bags i leaned my head on the back of the wall as i sat on the bed in the clinic the door came open i opened to see Randy standing there looking more concerned then i have ever seen him since we meet but i wasnt fooled one minute something told me Melina was outside waiting on him.

I asked "What are you doing here?"

He said "Look i wanted to check on you i saw the way your hand failed on you out there."

I said "Leave."

He said "Sarah listen-."

I said "NOW RANDY YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME KEPT ME WAITING AND CRYING FOR HOURS AT A TIME YOU COME IN HERE AND ACT LIKE YOUR CONCERNED WELL YOUR NOT LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER I WANT NOTHING ELSE TO DO WITH YOU."

His eyes told me he was hurt but he made it look like it didn't affect him any as he came closer to me i stopped right where i was he leaned down so i could feel his breath on my lips his hands came down to my waist but i pushed him off as he smirked at me i started crying he dropped his smirk right away and tried to come close but i moved away then made my way out of the room to see John just coming down the hall.

Melina was on the other side smiling so big she looked like the Grinch stole Christmas she came closer as Randy stopped at my left and John at my right she was left all alone she made a gesture at Randy to come by her side he did but he seemed like he didn't want it anymore that didn't make Melina leave just yet she had to get somethings off her mind so i let her speak.

She asked "Hows your hand?"

I said "Better actually you want see."

She said "Well with you out of the way i can get to the W omen's title now bye bitch."

I said "Oh no Vince made sure that i keep my number one spot to defeat anyone who has that title on their shoulders so be my guest at champ oh and bye bitchy Grinch."

I waved as i took Johns hand in my mine he lead us out to the car put our bags in i could tell he wasn't happy with me for not telling him my hand but i had to talk to him if he understood i cant let this go just yet he would know why i was falling for Randy but now it seemed a blur in time a mistake that if i could take back i would but i cant so i have to get revenge on both of them.

He didn't want to talk so the whole car ride was quiet even when he dropped my bags off at the hotel he went to leave but i stood in his way i made my way closer to him as i leaned in i kissed him his hands insistently came around my waist the kiss deepened as he brought me over to the bed he stopped and pulled back asking for my permission before going on i nodded and the whole night flew by morning came with a sound of my alarm dinging on the side table next to me so i turned it off.

John was leaning on his elbow looking at me with such happiness he could hardly keep it closed in so i kissed him as he leaned his head on mine after we broke our kiss he seemed like he wanted us like this forever i did to but we had jobs and shopping to do he would be in the living room watching tv and drinking a beer that made me chuckle a little he pulled me back to talk to me.

He said "I love you Sarah and i want to be with you."

I said "I want to be with you to."

He kissed me as i shifted to where i was laying my head on his chest and his arms around me the morning seemed like things went by fast we had a flight to catch this was hour last hour show for the week we got the weekend off i had to head out tomorrow with John to Randy's parents house to meet them i dried that even meeting Johns parents.

We stayed in my hotel room watching movies until time to go to the arena the rumors would be like hot pancakes ready for the breakfast table but neither one of us cared we were both happy we had to stop by Vince's office so John could talk to him for a minute so i waited patiently outside on him hearing the arena become packed with superstars didn't seem like anything new but there it was Kelly Kelly and Cm Punk together i shook my head at them.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me so i wiped around to see who it was the only person i despised more then anything in the world at the moment Randy smirking so big it might have stayed if he kept on i rolled my eyes at the site of him Melina wasn't with him but her scent was on him he smelled just like her made me want to vomit but i didn't.

REVIEWS PLEASE THNKS!


	11. Double Trouble

Chapter 11

The show started as usually things were off to a rocky start when they couldn't find Melina but they found Randy he claimed she was still at the hotel not taking his eyes off as i stood across the hall waiting for John to finish is business with Vince after his talk with the crew manager he headed my way i rolled my eyes it was clear he couldn't take a hint.

He said "Well Sarah i can sure say you keep getting sexier every time i see you."

I said "Wish i could say the same about you Randy but the only thing wrong with you is that Melina's perfume is on you so bad my nose is burning so could you move on please."

He asked "Is it still hurting?"

He pointed at my hand that i had held in other hand it was hurting and real bad i forgot to grab my aspirins from the bathroom cabinet before leaving we were in a rush to get here it was either be late grabbing them or forget them to be earlier so declined them lying to John when he asked if i was in pain i didn't like lying to him but i also didn't want to be late.

His eyes were hurt and concern for me i let a tear fall from my eyes as he came closer if though i tried so hard not to cry it slipped he wiped it away from me as he picked up my wrist rubbing it like the way John did last night in the clinic trying to stop the pain it helped a little but i need two things a aspirin and ice right away before i went screaming down the hall he kissed the palm part as i pulled free.

I said "Yeah i forgot my aspirins."

He said "Im sorry."

I said "Randy just tell me what came to tell me."

He asked "Are you coming to my parents house?"

I said "Me and John will be there."

He asked "John?"

I said "Hes my boyfriend now."

He busted out laughing after a few minutes he stopped becoming aware of my glare just then John came out of Vince's office to my side his eyes should fury at seeing Randy here epically with me here alone but i proved i was ok when he gave me a nodded that said if i was ok i winked at him that said i was fine he grabbed my untapped hand in his and braced Randy.

Randy said "John you got to be kidding man."

John said "Randy don't you even dare you treated her like crap because Melina came along shes a good person and someone i want to settle down with in the future you didn't give her a chance man shes falling in love with you every minute but you cant see that i see it in her eyes that's why shes with me because she knows I'm better then you so here's my warning to you BACK OFF ORTON OR YOU'LL REGRET IT."

Randy looked at the ground because he knew it was true i was falling in love with him more then he could every dream but it shattered so bad i needed John to pick up the pieces that i couldn't handle and because John was right he was better man then Randy he wouldn't leave me for someone else i needed that i didn't have to worry about being cheated on or anything.

After a few minutes he left us to be John turned to me my hurt hand was in buried in my neck he saw it was hurting me so he pulled into the clinic and grabbed me a bottle of aspirins gave me one with a glass of water then put the rest of the bottle in his pockets after i drunk the water he lead us out of the clinic to our now sharing locker room making it official but something told me that he had to something else to tell so i stopped everything and waited.

He said "I can't go with you to Randy's parents house."

I said "WHAT!"

He said "Now baby listen i have a meeting with Vince about making us into a storyline and getting time off to meet each others families."

I said "I don't want to go now."

He said "It wont be all bad i know Randy parents will keep you safe from Randy."

I leaned back in the couch as John sat besides me he pulled me on his lap turned me toward him he kissed me lightly then leaned back on the couch he had my hurt hand rubbing it so it wouldnt hurt Vince made it clear that i was to be no where near the ring but i could be at the curtain so when the time come for John to go to his match well i walked with him stopping at the curtain i gave him a kiss that told him to come back uninjured but knowing John that wasn't likely.

After his departure i headed for catering to get something to eat and watch Johns match i entered to see Dave sitting with Hunter and Ric over at the evolutions table his head lifted up when the door clicked behind me but i payed no attention to him i walked over to the catering table grabbed me a sandwich before leaving it with a water in my other as soon as i sat down i saw out of the corner of my eye that Dave got up from his sit.

He made his way over in his black and white trunks as long with his black and white boots i was dressed in my blue jeans with sneakers and a t-shirt since i had the night off he smiled grew so big it made me laugh as he sat down with me i couldn't say anything because i had a mouthful from the way he was looking at me he heard about me and John i didn't get around to him to tell yet.

He said "John huh."

I said "Dave please -."

He said "Its cool babe."

I said "Friends."

He said "Friends."

I said "I was going to tell you myself but it slipped my mind."

He said "Don't sweat it its cool."

He grabbed my hand in his smoothed it on top as i got a sip of my water his eyes turned to worry in a matter of minutes i couldn't stop him from seeing it so whats the point he should be worried about himself and his tag team match with Eugene and how Eugene will play out in the match it was afters Johns match my hand cooled down a little.

I said "Don't worry."

He said "Its looks like it hurts a lot."

I said "It don't the aspirins helped it a lot."

Hunter raised up right quickly along with Ric Hunter made a gesture for Dave to follow so he gave a wave before disappearing out the door i threw my trash away as i was getting my last sip of water something on the television screen caught my eye it was Dave, Hunter, Randy, and Ric ganging up on John i ran out of catering as fast as i could but was caught by the waist by the security that Vince put there so i wouldn't get in the ring they were big huge muscle dudes like Dave they held me even while i cried and moved like a kid with a bad tamper.

Randy came threw with a big smile on his face and looked dead at me i was still crying even though i could see him he came closer the guard still had me by the waist as i stopped he was looking at me still with a smile on his face that told me everything it was a setup between him and Carlito even me getting my hand sprained he made the cement to be slippery knowing i was coming down that way to my locker room.

I said "Randy please go and stop this talk to Hunter."

He said "Aw poor baby didn't get to help her boyfriend well maybe next time things will be different."

I said "Randy dont you idiot."

He was already walking away when Chris and Eddie came over they asked whats wrong and i told them so they went out to help him it was even odds now Evolutions headed up the ramp threw the curtain as Dave came to i moved away not looking at him i dropped to the floor crying then i stomped off after Randy catching him right before he was in evolutions locker room.

I pulled his arm so he was looking at me now still wearing his smirk on his face i slapped him so hard that my hand was burning and his face was red on the right side with along my hand print his eyes turned into fury in a matter of minutes he came closer to me wiping my tears away as i stepped back from him my eyes were black probably from the eyeliner i had on before the gang up.

I ran back to the curtain to see if John came back yet he was Eddie and Chris had his arms around their neck i cryed even harder when i saw him he beaten up pretty bad they toke him to the clinic i thanked them before they were leaving i softened my cries as i made my way over to him he was laying down with his eyes closed i grabbed his hand as he brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

I said "Im so sorry John i really am."

He said "Don't worry about it."

I said "I have to your in this mess because of me."

He said "Well Randy is a jackass anyway he had evolution do his dirty work for him instead of him doing."

I sighed along deep breath as the doc came in John raised up a little but not much he patted a sit in front so i did doc made it clear that John was out for 2 weeks that made him madder then anything but i said nothing after the doc left i got up off the bed John raised up he was hurting you could tell it on his face i rubbed his back as motioned for me to stand in front of him.

I came in front as he pulled me close to him i kissed him with my arms going around his neck as his came around my waist he kissed me with so passion i had to step back but he was laughing i hugged in taking in his scent one more time before i leaned back so i could look in his eyes he had that sparkle in them that you couldn't miss it is was what made me know he was happy.

I whispered "I love you."

He whispered "I love you to."

There was a knock on the door so John yelled at them to come in it was Eddie and Chris i left him to talk to him i was going to get the bags from the locker room before i got to my locker room i saw Dave standing near the door clearly waiting for me to arrive so i went up to him standing near him waiting for an explanation for what he did and it better be a good one.

He said "Sarah i didn't have a choice it was Hunters words when Randy convinced him to help get John back."

I said "Im so mad i could spit nails right now."

He said "Im sorry."

I said "Whatever."

I left him to go into the locker room i packed out things my hand was hurting ten times worser then before i toke a quick shower i changed into a white mini shirt, white tank top, with white boots my hair was brushed down as i turned to leave i saw Randy leaning against the wall of the hallway smirking so big my camera couldn't get all of his grin he changed out of his wrestling clothes in a black dress shirt, a dark dress coat, and some dark dress pants with dress shoes to match.

I walked past him he stared out me i wasn't bound to let him see me like this again i knocked before i came in he was now dressed in his blue jean knee pants and his t-shirt he didn't have his hat yet he was grabbing it when he looked to see i was in the room standing near the door waiting on him he wasn't as bad as he was his eye was going to be blacked tomorrow.

He grabbed my hand the doc wanted him to take it easy no excitement so when we got to the hotel i helped him straight to bed i changed into my pj's he was already changed when i came out i scooped next to him as he kissed me i pulled laughing knowing what he was trying to do so i raised up he was tired he showed me his dimples

trying to get me to give him.

He said "Sarah."

I said "No way ."

He sighed as i cuddled next to him as he fell asleep i eased up to start his packing he had to leave a 3:00 am he didn't tell me but i found out i set the clock after the packing was done i eased back in bed but i watched him for a while one hour later i woke up to the alarm clock dinging on my side of the bed i rolled over clicked the off button and laid my head on his chest.

His breathing changed to tell me he was awake slowly it was 2:00 i raised up as he did the same but not moving i gave him a kiss rolling over to go back to sleep he chuckled before getting up to go in the bathroom my flight was at 9:30 so i had plenty of time but John's appointment with Vince started when i had to board my plan i tried talking him out of it John wouldn't listen he needed to get time off to visit each others families and just time for us before we really go back.

I raised up to get the aspirins out of my bag my hand had started hurting again i looked at my reflection in the mirror my eyes told me that i was still hurting it was all over my face evern though i tried so hard to hide it slipped i wiped my eyes the bathroom door open he came in brushing his teeth still sleepy i climbed back on the bed my back was leaning on the bed frame.

I said "I hate this."

He said "Me to but its just for two days."

I said "You sound like you want to get rid of me."

He said "Baby i don't its just i need to more weeks off one for your family and the other one for mine."

I said "Im going to miss you."

He said "Im going to miss you to."

I said "You call me the minute you land."

He said "Alright baby."

I said "I love you bye."

He said "I love you to bye."

He kissed me as he finished with his teeth and came back in the room he grabbed his bags before leaving he gave me a good bye kiss he was still bad but not as bad as he was he limped a little i offered to help him down but he said for me to get some sleep i laid down as i heard the door close i eased back up it was half true i did love him a little but my love for Randy never really faded.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 2:45 i yawned and laid my head down on the pillow i finally let myself fall asleep when i woke the next morning the alarm clock said 8:00 i was late no time for a shower i got up in a real hurry threw my stuff together when i headed out the door it was 8:30 when i toke a glance at the clock one last time the airport was crowded more then anyone could ever want i made it threw with 10 minutes to spear i got on the flight for Randy's parents house.

Reviews please thanks.


	12. Meet the Ex's Parents

Chapter 12

When i finally got to Missouri it was night in below degrees weather it was on the news it was going to snow soon so i grabbed my bags before i headed for the exit Randy was leaning against a fake tree watching me with his eyes every move i made this made me want to cry it was true i loved him more then anything but it was fading as time went on John replaced him i could already see it.

He had on his famous smirk that would make a blonde drop at his feet in a insist i had retapped my hand even tighter this time it seemed to dull the pain a little i stood across from him he had on blue jeans and sneakers with a regular t-shirt i thought he would have worsen a suit as he always did after a show or when he was with Evolution to make a speech it was always a dull time when HHH spoke.

His eyes never left mine he could see that what John said last night was true but also that i love John more then him in time i knew he would talk to me about it so i decided to prepare later rather then now he seemed like he just wanted to spend time with me that was a surprise to me.

He said "Hey beautiful."

I said "Don't call that."

I started walking he quickly caught in my pace as i didn't want him to notice so i looked away for the moment we arrived outside it was so cold i nearly ran back inside when the cold air hit my cheek Randy's hummer was only a few minutes away as he toke my hand in his he helped me in as he threw my bags in the trunk he climbed in the drivers sit as he pulled out my hand was killing me from the cold air i almost started cry it hurt so bad he turned on the heater and grabbed my hand his were a little warmer then mine he sit it right in front of the vent his hummer was nice inside.

It had all black leather seat and interior, new sound system with speakers, DVD player in the front, rear camera to see if your close enough not to hit someone i was surprised he seen this he chuckled a little i looked at him his tattoo on his wrist showed a little the only thing i wanted more was to just go away with him just the two of us i looked away quickly before he noticed the thought.

I flipped my phone open and left John a voice message to call me when he got this Randy was hearing every bit of it he was getting mad at me by the minute but i didn't care at the moment he didn't even care when he done me wrong he talked to ease the tention in the car.

He said "I got everything set up at my parents they're excited to meet you."

I said "That's cool."

The rest of the ride was quiet we didn't have anything to say what we wanted to say could be discussed right now so it was left for later his parents was a nice house it was the dream home for most people the nice fence, nice neighborhood it was medium size just for them it fit perfectly his parents were out on the porch waving with excitement to see us wearing heavy coats they went back inside when we got out i went to grabbed my bag from my side but Randy beat me to it he showed me he wanted to do this for me but i would decline knowing him it wouldn't do any good.

I said "I can get them."

He said "Sarah believe it or not im being a gentleman."

I said "Thanks Randy."

He grabbed my untapped hand and lead me forward to the house when we enter it was everything you could every have dreamed it would be pictures hanging of him and his family full of love his dad was sitting in a recliner it looked like he had that chair for sometime now he claimed it as his Randy reclined on the couch after he put my bags by the door.

His mom came in threw the living room from the kitchen she was cooking you smell chicken casserole she gave me a hug i smiled at her after a few minutes she released me she looked not really old as you would have might think she would be she had a little gray but not to much her blonde hair still showed more then the gray she was not to fat or to thin just right she dressed like any other mother she was wearing blues jeans with a button up blouse and a pair of dirty sneakers they had grass stains on them.

I said "Hi I'm Sarah."

She said "Im Carolina."

I said "Its so nice to meet."

She said "Its nice to meet you to Randy has said such nice things about you come and help me in the kitchen."

As i passed by i noticed Bob was still what you saw on tv even the cowboy boots on his feet his big screen was playing football him and Randy were watching some game i followed his mom in the kitchen to help her set the table the kitchen was wonderful brown cabinets counters on tops of the counter it was a dark brown top the flowers were hardwood flooring thank goodness i wore tennis shoes high heels would have made to much noise.

She gave me the plates, napkins, forks, spoons, and knives to set on the table in a nice neat order for four i made it so Bob was at the head and Carolina was at the end with me and Randy across each other when everything was ready i helped her carry it out to the table we all sat down after Bob said grace we didnt talk at all that made me feel uncomfortable maybe it was something they didn't do it seemed like a loving house nothing seemed to take it away after everyone finished i helped her wash the dishes i came by the living room to go outside for a minute to get some fresh air.

Randy stopped me he toke me to a screened in porch on the back where it was warm but you could see out i stood by the far side of the room looking out i could feel his eyes on me he came up behind me wrapping his arms around my arms i was blocked so i turned around to him his face was inches from mine i turned my face to the side but his hand came under my chin to move me toward his face his look was pure passion nothing else all the cockiness for the moment left him he brushed his lips across mine i stayed still frozen in this very spot the only thing that brought me back was my phone ringing in the living room i moved him and ran to get my phone out of my purse.

I looked at the screen it was John i answered feeling almost bad because i let him get to me knowing I'm with John but the attraction was there no denying it now Randy was standing in the door frame of the back porch he looked even seriouser then i ever saw him so i looked at the ground to start talking to John i missed his voice and i missed him.

I said "Hey champ."

He said "Hey baby."

He sound very drunk i heard a giggle ring in the back then everything was silent i heard him sigh i let the tears fall i couldn't believe this i let it happen again we were both silent i sat down on the floor leaning my back on the wall suddenly i couldn't support myself everything seemed to be crashing around me with such power i couldn't try to stop it.

I asked "Who was that giggling John."

He said "That's no one baby."

I said "You know what John call me when you know what you want."

I hung turned off my phone i walked toward the stairs Randy watched me all the way up til i disappeared around the corner i toke a aspirin and laid down i fell asleep but i woke up to a noise i heard outside i climbed out of bed and headed for Randy's room he was sleep when i sneaked in but he raised up from his bed i froze in a insist i knew he was staring at me he patted the right side of the bed for me to come over i walked over and sat down he moved so he facing me now.

He asked "What are you doing here?"

I said "Well i got kinda scared i heard something outside I'm sorry."

He said "No need you can sleep in here i wont try nothing i promise."

I climbed in after i kicked off my shoes and scooped next to him he was nice and warm i looked up at him his eyes were closed i kissed him right on the lips his blue eyes opened to look at me all i wanted was to be happy without all the drama tonight seemed like more of my problems kept coming i turned over as he wrapped his arm around my waist i slowly fell asleep at his side.

When i woke i rolled over to Randy he was awake by his breathing everything seemed he was watching me i raised up so i could look at him face to face he seemed to tired to be cocky at the moment so he let it go everything seemed to blur out my hand was starting to hurt from the weight i put on to stay up i saw so i was putting my weight on my knees.

He asked "Your hand ok?"

I said "Yeah."

He asked "When you going to start to get back in the ring?"

I said "Doc said it should be three weeks."

He said "Im really sorry about that."

I said "Oh well its water under the bridge."

He kissed my hand as i laced his fingers with mine just then i thought about Melina i hadn't seen her since i got here and she wasn't calling Randy on his cell he never even talked to her she wasn't here either he seemed relaxed nobody got their answer where she was last night when she didn't come to work Vince was mad he always says you don't let your fans down.

He said "Before you ask me and her ended."

I said "What do you mean?"

He said "Your right i can tell you love me but John is the one you love more your the right one for me and i let you slip away."

I was surprised to hear him say that he wasn't much for that i knew that the first time i met him he was more of that's not a conversation i like to discuss in my life hes twenty-four and im twenty two hes more of parties, hot girls, and one night only me I'm more of lets just be together then figure out what will be the future later before anything really happens.

The house phone rung so i picked it up on Randy's side i had to lay across his waist when i looked at him his sweet smile turned into a smirk i giggled before coming serious enough i was still in my shorts n tank even though i was freezing my butt off i looked at the caller id it was John calling Randy looked also he leaned back on the bed frame waiting for me to pick up.

I said "Hello.'

He said "Hey i'm on my way there now."

I asked "Here?"

He said "Yeah."

I said "Im on my way down now."

I hung up i climbed off Randy running to my room threw on some joggers and a jacket with the tennis shoes i had on last night i ran down the steps by passing Randy who stood in the door way of his room still in his boxers he was seeing me run like a mad woman i eased down the steps Bob and Carolina were still in bed because the tv was off the kitchen light was also off.

I ran outside just as the cab pulled in i gave him a hug he lifted me up off the ground after a few minutes he let me down we rushed in with his bags at one of his hands in his other in mine we had to talk about this i wanted everything to be right again we went up to my room John brought me over to the bed after he put his things down it was time we talked this out.

I said "Im not happy with this i more pissed then anything at you how could John knowing what Randy did to me."

He said "Baby I'm sorry i went for one drink that's all then i missed you more i had to many and the next thing i knew i woke up next to this girl from the way you didn't answer your phone i knew that you knew i was with and what i did i broke my word i cant tell i hurt you but baby please don't be so mad that you would threw this away."

I said "John I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt and giving you another chance but this time you have to gain my trust back."

He said "Thanks baby."

I kissed him so hard when we did pull back we were breathing hard from lack of air there was a knock on the it was Carolina saying breakfast was under way they got up as soon as they heard the door shut she could cook fast probably warm able stuff with thick coffee i grabbed his hand and headed down the stairs it smelled like coffee in the pot.

Randy finally got on some pj's on he looked up as he sipped his coffee Bob had the newspaper reading it John shaked his hand plus Randy's as he gave Carolina a kiss on the cheek i went straight to help she let me pass out the pancakes when she got them done it was regular pancakes this morning everyone got two a piece Bob was still reading the paper even when we sat down i sat a cross from John he sat beside Randy.

Randy was staring down at his pancakes i realized i never really told him about me and Dave i didn't think things would change now if i did or not so its best if its kept a secret John made small talk with Carolina about the weather here and Boston i caught Randy eyes as i winked at him he smiled at me with sweetness after everyone was done i quickly washed and put the dishes away in the cabinet for dinner i went out to the back porch when i went by John was watching tv with Bob some kind of football stuff.

I went start to the closed in back porch Randy was sitting down in the chair on the right side facing the wall leaning back looking start at me i walked over to sit in the chair next to him he was looking start ahead my eyes were on him i didn't know what to say or if i did would it make him mad with me for the choice i have made i don't want him to be mad but i also don't want to be in that situation.

He said "Nice Sarah real nice."

I said "Randy i cant go back to you not after what you did to me its not possible."

He said "You could have at least talked to me."

I said "Im happy this time i mean i was but i cried so much and now i don't cry at all except for last night i need that in a relationship i don't need to worry about him coming back after he says he will because he does and he doesn't see me then don't for a night and i don't have to tell people to tell him to come and see me."

He said "But you didn't give us another try."

I said "If i did things wouldn't change anything about us."

I got up and walked to the door taking one last look at him he was still sitting the same way when we started talking not moving one muscle even while we talked about things i walked on leaving everything behind i stopped by the living room to see if John was in there but he wasn't in there so i went up to my room he was sitting on the bed i closed the door behind me he looks up at me.

I walk in front of him making him look at me i leaned down to kissed him but he beats me to it the love flowed out like water over the rest of the weekend was spent lounging around the room talking and kissing when Sunday came we had to leave to catch a flight to the next city Randy said he would catch a later flight so before we left i gave him a kiss on the lips before departing with John the cold made my hand hurt but i had my aspirins and a bottle of water.

Me and John were on our flight to meet his parents first then mine he gave a me a sweet smile as i got settled in my sit he grabbed my hand that was newly taped i needed ice really bad at the moment we got the good tickets i finally put the ice on my hand and leaned back to get some much need sleep before meeting his parents things seemed weird i just met parents of a guy who i love and hate at the same time but the point is were not together now I'm meeting the parents of a guy who i also love but a little more then Randy.

So i ask the question everyone does. Can my life get anymore complicated then it already is?


	13. Not Such a Good Trip

Chapter 13

The flight was moving fast when we took our seats in coach along with the rest of the people that sat down in the red cloth seats; the red was so bright it hurt my eyes a little. John grabbed my hand so we wouldn't lose each other in this mob of people trying to put luggage away on the top compartments of the plane or getting to where they need to be seated.

Our seats were in the middle of the left side of the plane as he let me slip into the seat next to the window he put my bag up in the overhead compartments after he placed it in the small box he sat down beside me as I leaned over to kiss he met my lips softly. I missed him its true but I wanted to spend a little more time with Randy its true when I kissed him everything seemed right for that period of time.

It made me feel even more guilty toward John and I had to tell him before we landed at the Boston Airport as he kissed my hand I let my hand go to pull his chin up to me as I kissed him even softer then he had a few minutes ago as my eyes looked in his deep blue ones.

I asked "Can I tell you something?"

He said "You know you anytime."

I said "When I went to Randy's parents house it was nice, but one night I heard a noise and I went to Randy's room because I was scared so before we went to sleep I kissed on the lips."

He looked at me softly but a bit mad as I continued on with my talking nervous than ever maybe I should tell him about the rest of the morning biting my lip along with holding a tear back I decided to tell him.

I said "The next morning all I did was lace my hand with his as he kissed the back of my palm I promise John."

I couldn't hold the tear back now scared he might just end it hear seeing how was staying mad but calm so not to make a scene in front of the people in the airplane I couldn't tell right now.

He said "I guess that makes us even now."

He sat back after that noting saying anything else as the rest of the plane ride was quiet between us. The pilot came on saying we landed in the airport as the plane landed and stopped everyone got up grabbing their luggage as I made my way past John I grabbed the bag that he put up there earlier. I walked away looking back to see him coming along slowly.

The exit was crowded as people started rushing off the plane to get to the luggage rack and into the airport to get into the city faster. I grabbed my luggage walking on to the outside of the airport I hadn't looked back to see John.

After a few minutes he came to stand beside me motioning to follow him we passed the long sidewalk to a parking lot that had a sign above the booth where a fat guy eating a huge pizza sat watching a mini color TV.

John gave him a ticket as he showed him a black Nissan Altima that sat between a Ford Escape that was white and a Grand Jeep Laredo that was a pretty red. I walked ahead as he clicked the trunk open with the button on the remote to open the trunk I put my bags in the empty trunk.

I made my way over to the passenger side of the car opening the black door as john did the same climbing in together at the same time I looked at his face for the first time since I glanced back at him getting off the plane.

He seemed mad but cooling off easily as he drove us out of the parking lot and onto the freeway. Neither one of us said one word as the freeway lasted 45 minutes and he moved to an exit that said Exit 18 and showed gas stations, hotels, etc. He moved into the right lane looking his way to see if a car was coming as he show nothing he accelerated the Nissan down the road that seemed covered in trees along the sides of the road passing to quickly to get a good look.

He pulled in a long dark drive way that seemed like the road we had just road on in order to get to his parents house. I wanted to hold his hand now so bad. I could tell I had hurt him as much as I made him mad.

We came to a nice built 2- story white house that had black window shields on each 24 windows on the front of the house. There were cars parked on the right side all random from trucks to cars to SUVs. He pulled beside a Pathfinder that was gold. We both got out as I stepped out I could smell fresh air from fields that seemed to smell so nice that I wanted to stay out here a little longer but I knew that I couldn't I had to meet John's family.

I walked behind him having my bags in my hands as John opened the door as I came in to the house. The living room was like any other living room Wide Plasma Screen TV looked like a 23 inch one at that, across from it was a big brown leather couch that was so big it took up a big portion of the room in. Pictures of John's family hung on the walls making me stop and smile. John called me to follow him to his room where we would stay for the next two weeks. He seemed alright for now but I know it was all for a show to hide our problems.

He opened the door for me to go in first as I saw his bed was for two I thought it would be for one. It had blue covers that seemed like his pants color almost but brighter. I laid my bags next to the wooden dresser by the closet for now. He sat his luggage down by a chair that sat across the bed. After sitting down my bags I waited for John to get down then he grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together for now we seemed like the perfect couple.

I met his father, his brothers, aunts, uncles, etc. The clock on the far wall in the kitchen said it was 11:30 so all the guests left leaving hugs, kisses on the cheeks, and handshakes. John excused us both to go up to our room he sat down on the bed and I made my way over to my luggage but John's warm hand stopped me in the middle of my tracks making me look down at him.

He kissed the back of my palm lightly making me cry as he pulled me down on his lap. I could see he was still hurt when I looked in his deep blue eyes.

He said "I want to ask you something."

I asked "What?"

He asked "Do you want to be with Randy?"

I said "In away yes I do but I don't want to be without you John."

He looked down at ground now as slipped my hand under his chin to bring his eyes back up to me he made him look at me as I moved down to him leaning him to kiss him as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He wrapped his around my back as we kissed it made everything disappear right now as he slided up the bed and the rest of the night was so passionate we both didn't want it to end. I do love him but Randy is the person I love the most. That thought stayed with me as I closed my eyes to sleep wrapped in Johns arms.

The morning shown in through the glass window making me look up at John to see he was awake smiling at me. He had made a decision I could tell so I waited for him to talk.

He said "Morning baby."

I said "Morning."

He said "I been thinking."

I asked "About what?"

He said "Well that we should take a break for a while so you can know what you want."

REVIEW PLEASE.


	14. Tears, Drama, Love

Chapter 14

I saw up holding the sheet around me as I looked stunned at him. He looked away from me now avoiding eye contact with me afraid of seeing how hurt I am right now just to hear what he said made a tear come down my cheek as I stood up still wrapping the sheet around me tightly.

I asked "What?"

He said "I don't want you to be unhappy with me if you want to be with Randy instead all I want is for you to be happy."

I said "I am happy more than happy John."

He said "Sarah I can tell you love him even when you try not to show it I don't want to keep you away from him."

I sat back down on the bed leaning my head towards John letting more tears go since I couldn't hold them back anymore; I let my hand rest on his cheek until he grabbed my hand in his warm hand and kissed the palm then lacing my fingers in his.

I said "John -."

He said "It's just until you and randy get this straightened out I promise then I'll back with you to kiss you and tell you I love you."

I nodded still crying as he started wiping them away from my cheeks to see my eyes as he leaned in to kiss me and hug me softly. I hate Randy so much but I also love him at the same time.

I gentle released him from the hug as I grabbed a pair of blues jeans and a t-shirt from my bag then walked off to take a shower, but after 10 minutes in the shower I fell to the bottom of the bathroom tub crying my eyes out just thinking about leaving John.

After 30 minutes I came out going down the well light hall walk with pictures everywhere of different places they have been like Disneyworld, dollywood, etc.

He was already showered and dressed when I opened the door to the room. He sat up from the chair that sat across the room as I made my way over to bag to drop my dirty clothes in seeing how the plane ticket said I had two hours before my flight and it would take an hour to get there then more time to put my stuff on the plane, find the gate, and then get on the plane to find my seat.

He came over to me turning me gentle to him pulling my arms around his neck as his arms drifted down to my waist looking at me with his dimples making me smile at him as he kissed me before grabbing my hand and my bag as he let me out of the room and down the stairs we went.

His dad was standing at the door smiling at us as I put on a smile that showed everything was fine in case John didn't tell them.

His father said "Well I'm so really sorry to hear you have to leave so soon since you only got here yesterday."

I said "I do to." Giving John a glance then continuing. "I have a few off days in March I could come back then if you like."

His father said "I would love you to."

John walked me down to the car stopping at the driver's side as I looked away from his gaze knowing this can't happen not wanting to let go of him fearing he would find someone else as he pulled my face up to his making me look in his eyes as leaned in slowly kissing me goodbye it felt more like a goodbye kiss forever then one for the time being.

After he pulled away from me I stood close to listening to him breath softly as he was still not moving an inch from me.

I asked "Why did that feel like a goodbye forever kiss?"

He said "It wasn't meant that way."

I eyed him in distrust for the moment then let it so not to start a fight with him right now. He opened the door for me as I climbed in the driver's seat he put my bags in the trunk that I popped open for him then he came back to stand by the car door waiting on me to crack the window. After turning on the car and fastening my seat belt I rolled down the window to see him lean on the window seal of the car.

He said "I love you, be safe, and call me when you land back in Knoxville."

I said "I will babe. I love you to."

He said "You understand I do love you right."

I said "Yeah babe."

He kissed me quickly before letting me go as I backed out I saw his reflection the rearview mirror waving disappearing more and more as I drove down the dirty. After what seemed like forever I finally made it to the long tree road that toke me to the interstate and straight to the airport.

I made it back to the car rental lot where it was a different man now in his mid 40s maybe, skinny, medium height, black haired with short hair all around his head. He was reading a sport magazine when I pulled up and gave him my ticket.

He stamped it and pointed to where the White Ford Escape and Red Grand Jeep Laredo sat in the same place as last night as I got my stuff it seemed the airport wasn't so crowded so I made it just in time for my flight home.

I sat down closing my eyes thinking about John and that kiss he gave me before I left his dad's house something about the way he tried to play it off seemed to make me feel even worse than I had before because he was thinking I was going to pick Randy over him he has got to be kidding me.

The pilot told everyone to put their seat belts on before we took. I texted messaged Randy to meet me in Knoxville. He said he would. I settled back in my seat as the plane took off and I looked forward to see what movie was on.

It was Cars for the little kids that were in first class, I decided to watch the movie so the time would go by faster. This flight wasn't long just three hours and I had two more to go. I hate flying its way to high up for me.

The next movie was The Wedding Planner it was a nice movie since I had already seen it. I turned to my book in my purse that was Vampire Academy I was only on page 25, so far she had ran away from a heavily guarded the wild one is Rosemarie Hathaway who is protecting the vampire (Moroi that was what they call them in this series) Vasilisa. She wanted to be called Lissa though. Right now I bet I would make it to 30.

As I began to read I noticed a text message from John saying don't forget to call me. It made me laugh but also let a tear drop from my face as I looked at the time it was 12:00 and Randy's text came in and said he'd be there at 5:45.

I read the rest of my book for the rest of the plane ride. The pilot came on the speaker and said the plane would land in 20 minutes, so I put my book and phone away. I put my stuff away and waited for the plane to land.

The plane was slowing down and the men that tried slowing the plane were out there with their lights. After landing everyone on the plane started getting off so bad, people were getting stuck in the exit from the plane to the airport on solid ground. It took the people 30 minutes to get everyone one moving again. I had to hurry to get home and straighten my house up before Randy got their plus I had to drop by my moms and pick out a car for me.

After grabbing my bags I left to get a cab to where I live. My apartment wasn't small or big it was just right I lived on Pleasant Ridge. I called my mom after dropping my bags in my closet I called my mom to tell her to come and get me so I can pick up a car. She came just as I planned giving me a hug as she waved for me to go with her. We went down the lobby and to her car.

As we both got in she started with the questions that I knew was coming.

She asked "Where have you been?"

I said "Well I got a job with WWE mom chill."

She asked "What kind of car are you looking for?"

I said "Jeep."

She said "How did I guess."

I laughed silently as me and my mom shopped for two hours going to different car lots until I found the right one black on the outside as well as the interior, leather seats, and everything it was perfect. I took my mom out to eat before heading back to my house.

She asked "So any guys looking?"

I said "Mom so inappropriate."

She laughed as we separated to go home I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:30 so I stopped by the movie place to get Sherk Forever After.

I got a phone call from Randy saying his flight came in earlier so I drove straight over to the airport to pick him up as he put his belongs in the back and climbed in next to me.

He said "Hey beautiful."

I said "Hey."

He asked "New car?"

I said "Yeah I picked it up an hour or so ago."

He said "Cool."

I said "Yea."

He asked "Not that I'm not happy to be here with you but why am I here with you?"

I said "To fix us once and for all."


	15. Telling Lies

Chapter 15

He stopped along with me at the elevator as i pushed the button to go up. He looked down for a minute i could he was thinking as i tried to hold myself together for him not wanting him to see my tears.

He asked "I take it yall arent together anymore?"

I said "Not right now we aren't."

He asked "Why?"

I said "Because of me and you."

He smiled that famous smirk he always did have that made a girl fall over him as the elevator ding open for the 5th floor. I moved out of the elevator quickly as he followed that smile made my heart melt.

It seems like John was right about one thing. I do love Randy and it shows even when i try to hide it from him and the rest of the world. It doesn't seem to affect me if i don't think about it at all.

We walked in silence through the quiet hall neither one of us even making the smallest noise not even our breathing made a sound. My apartment was down the hall 5D next to Mrs. Simmons a widow that lived all alone since her husband died last year of a heart attack.

He moved a little ways behind me but not to far so he could stop ahead of time. My key was in my back pocket as i pulled them and put them in the keyhole to open the door. I missed this place my life just seemed more perfect here then anywhere else that i had been to since i started with WWE.

The door opened without much force as i held the door for him, he sat the bags down next to the table by the entrance to the living room. I passed by moving to the kitchen with bags in my hands that needed to put away. He followed in the kitchen leaning on the door frame of the kitchen watching me with a smile on his face.

I asked "What?"

He said "I was thinking about that night when you came in my room scared you looked so hot."

I said "Wow."

He said 'You know it made me realize that i never really got to wake up next to you when we were together."

I said "Not my fault."

He said "I know it's mine."

I said "Good you finally admit that."

He said "Yeah."

I said "While im putting thises things away and making some dinner we can talk."

He asked "About what?"

I said "Us."

He asked "What about John?"

I said "Well he and me are not together for the moment because of you and me."

He said "John couldn't take some competition huh."

I said "He wants me to be happy."

He said "I do to."

I looked up to him making my eyes meet his to see the hurt in his eyes but that didn't stop from being angry and hurt.

I said "Then let me go i dont want to love you anymore its to painful for me."

He said "I know it is i can tell when i see you with John you think that's easy."

I said "Oh and seeing you with melina was even easier then that."

He said "How did you find out anyway."

I said "Dave."

He said "Dave didn't tell anyone i know he wouldn't."

i said "I was with him the night you came to his room."

He said "You were the girl that was with him that night."

I didn't say anything to as i looked away in shame that it happened. He knew the answer after a few minutes of watching me.

He asked "How many times did yall see each other?"

I said "That was the first time, but we made out twice in the limo."

He said "I can't believe this."

He moved closer to the living room i followed scared of losing him in more every minute he didn't talk to me.

I said "I didn't mean for it to happen i swear."

He said "You could have stopped it."

I said "I'm not the only one that is guilty here you know."

He said "Don't try to change the subject."

I stayed quiet for a while. He moved closer to me giving me a kiss that seemed forgiving and passionate at the time. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me holding me close to him.

He walked in the bedroom still holding me close as he laid me gentle on the bed never breaking the kiss. The evening was pleasant as i gently got up from the bed and grabbed my cordless phone my side of the table.

I dialed John's number quickly moving to sit on the couch as i waited on him to answer it was 8:00 which meant he was still up. The phone rung a couple of times before he answered.

He said "Hello."

I asked "Do you really love me?"

He said "Yes i do."

I said "Don't be mad at me for what two things i'm about to tell you."

He said "I'll try not to."

I said "Well first i decided to go to Smack'down."

He asked "What why?"

I said "It's better this way trust me."

He stayed quiet excepte his breathing that didn't seem even to me at all. He took a deep breath before talking again.

He said "No it's not i want you to stay please for me i can't stop you but i sure as hell can make you see what your missing out on baby."

I said "This way i can be out of your life and you can seek the woman who isn't a hoe."

He said "Your not a hoe."

I said "Yes i am."

He said "How?"

I said "Because I slept with Randy tonight and then when me and Randy were together i slept with Dave behind Randy's back, i kissed Randy."

He said "It shows you have a open heart and you can love easy."

I said "John stop."

He asked "What was the other thing?"

Reviews please let me kno if u like or dislike it so i can know if i need to end or keep going with the story.

Thank you!


	16. Decision Made

Chapter 16

I sat there for a minute watching the door to see if Randy was awake i heard something from the crack in the door.

I said "Remember you said you'd try not to get mad."

He said "I did go ahead."

I said "Well i told Randy that me and him are over but we kind of kissed and you know what happened then."

He said "Well i did expect that."

I said "It's late so I'll let you go call me tomorrow."

He said "Your right i got a signing appearance to do before i go to the gym."

I said "I love you."

He said "I love you too bye."

I said "Bye."

I hung up lying down on the couch flipping the tv on already missing John and hearing his voice made it even worse than not hearing him at all.

I heard the door open so i rose to see Randy there. I thought he was supposed to be asleep. He was wearing blue boxers and no shirt or shoes. He was rubbing his thin hair watching me sleepy.

I said "Hey."

He said "I got worried when you weren't there."

I smiled moving to try and pass him to go to the other room to lay down. He followed me as I moved toward the extra bedroom. He stopped my hand from touching the doorknob that was there.

I said "Randy."

He asked "What?"

I said "I don't want this anymore."

He said "That's a lie."

I said "It isn't."

I moved his hand going in my room laying down on the bed crying myself to sleep. I woke hours later looking at the clock seeing it was 9:30 i stretched before raising up. There was a knock on the door.

"Can i come in?"

"Yeah." I said.

He came in slowly moving toward the end of the bed sitting down gentle as i starrted crying again.

"I want to be with John, be his wife, have a nice house." I said.

"I don't want that with you."

"It's not the same."

"Why?" he said looking away from me now as i grabbed a tissue from the side of the bedtable.

"Randy your the player who loves everygirl that you can see or talk to for five minutes."

"I can't change."

"Yeah. Randy this isn't meant to be."

He moved away from the bed. He started walking around the room staying quiet. I waited for him to say something, anything. I noticed he was still wearing his boxers that he wore last night.

"Damn it Sarah."

"What?"

"I love you, i know you do now i see it."

I moved off the bed and over to the door looking straight at him.

"It's not something you can handle trust me please let me be with John."

He moved to be next ot me as i moved back a little away from him. Was i making a good decision? It's true i love him so much and he hurt me so much to. Only one thing came to my mind.

John.

Maybe John is my soulmate. I miss him more and more every minute.

"I want to be with John. Randy please."

He looked at me seeing i was serious. He nodded gently before moving toward the door, i moved quickly out of his way. He didn't look at me at all when he left the room. I waited an hour before i came out, i saw him with his bags packed and dressed standing at the couch.

He looked at me before speaking to me.

"Look i can't change your mind i know that, but if anything goes wrong im here."

I nodded watching him walk out the door. My heart wanted to run after him and tell him not to go just yet to stay as did my legs, but my mind wanted to stay and call John.

My mind won as i made my way over to my phone on the cold hard wood floor. I dialed his number and waited quietly as the phone just rung for 2 minutes.

"Hello."

"John will you please come here?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah will you come?"

"Yea I'll be there."

"Ok i love you."

"I love you to."

I hung excited as i ran into the bedrom grabbing a nice skirt and a shirt. Taking a shower i done my hair and put on my outfit for him. Why am i nervous? I heard a knock on the door, who could that be? John wasn't due for another couple of hours.

I walked slowly through the hall and to the door to see who it was.

John was standing there with a dozen roses and a bottle of wine. All i could do was laugh and smile at him. I moved my body out of the way for him to come in. He moved closer to me as i kissed him softly wrapping my arms around his neck.

Hey if ur reading this check out my story Wicked Nights its a book im working on please thanks leave reviews for this and other story please thanks.

love u

p.s. having writers block right now. sory for the short story


	17. For The Best

Chapter 17

The kiss was welcoming rather than the last time i saw him. I missed him so much that it killed me each time i was away from him for more the an hour. When we pulled back it gave me a chance to see he wasn't his self, he was tired from the bags that formed under his blue eyes and his smile was tired looking like he hadn't slept in so long.

Maybe its time i let go of both and give them room to find someone that doesnt feel something for their best friend and tries to hide all the time.

"What happened to you?" i said.

"Missing you brought me down."

"Oh John."

"Randy told me your decision about Smack'down." He whispered slowly making me cry a little.

I didn't know whether to run off and call Randy to tell him a piece of my mind or stay and talk about this with John. i leaned into John again hugging him slowly as i remember the way he kissed before i left boston our last kiss really did feel like it was the last one we's ever have together.

"I love you so much that i don't want to be apart from you."

"I don't want to be apart for you either, but it's not easy for me to see that you love Randy more." he said.

"I know, i saw it when you kissed me."

"I thought you were going to be with him."

"Randy don't seem the type to want what me and you want."

"What do we want?"

"A family, house, etc."

He laughed at me as i pulled him on the couch making him sit. I sat down beside him trying to not laugh and be strong maybe When we sat down, John put his legs on the table and leaned back on the couch closing his eyes like he hadn't slept in a while. I was going to get up to give him time to sleep and to make something to eat, but his warm hand came around my wrist making me stop moving off the couch.

"Let's talk about this Smack'down business."

"Its a great chance for me to have a fresh start and you."

"And Randy."

"Yes. Randy too."

"Look, i love you i don't want you to go."

"I don't either but i have no choice really."

"Talk to Vince."

I know me lieing wouldnt help him much, but apart of me couldn't take the chance of telling him the truth that i was the one who requested the transfer to Smack'down. They are short on Divas over there, but Raw needed me more.

"I did and he also thinks is a great chance for me to have a fresh start and take the divas ratings to a new level."

"I'll go to."

"No. Stay on Raw. I want you to find someone else who can love u whole and not half."

"I don't want anyone else."

"I don't either but this might be a good thing for the both of us."

He just looked at me for what seemed like forever trying to detect something that said i was lying to him about this and how i felt. I tried my best not to let him see that i was lying.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I want you to have someone that only loves you and not another man."

He moved off the to sit in the black leather recliner i had that was nice and soft. I grabbed a tissue from the box that sat on the coffee table that John had his feet on earlier.

When i looked at him, i could see the same look on his face he had when he found out about me and Randy. It also made me remember that time in the hallway when we were joking around.

My heart felt like it was going to explode and there wasn't anything i could do about it right now to make it go away. His blue eyes looked sad as i moved off the couch over to his lap to sit. He welcomed me with open arms as i slide into them.

I kissed him lightly making him look at me. My hand started hurting from the pressure it had on it form the chair arm.

"Don't go please."

"John i have to, but you can still see me when we have events or appearance and we can talk."

He didn't say anything as he moved me gentle to the couch and went into the bedroom. I could already tell he was mad at me by the way he wasn't looking at me or talking to me anymore. Stubborness was in John like a tattoo.

I walked into the kitchen throwing my tissue in the garage and walking over to my double door fridge. I opened the cold door and looked inside for something to fix for dinner. Maybe some steak, green beans, and finally mashed potatoes.

I cooked everyhing perfect and set the table. I picked up a plate and put mac n chesse, green beans, mashed potatoe, and steak. I set the plate back down and grabbed my plate as i put all the food i cooked on it, i leaned forward to see the door was still shut.

He was taking this worser then i expected him to. I thought Randy would behave this way, but i could really see the love in John's eyes before he walked away from. He doesn't understand this is a good thing for everyone, maybe in time he will.

I sat down after making my plate on the right side as i began eating i took glances and the hall to see if he was coming, but he never did. After cleanning up the dishes i popped te plate in the micowave and started to heat it up.

I picked up a tray and started putting the cup, silverware, and finally the plate on the tray. I moved slowly out to the hall as i saw him open the door he was still not looking at me as i gave him the tray.

I turned away now to go, but his voice turned back to him.

"Thanks." he said in a whisper.

"Welcome." i said. I kept walking into the living room and went over to my computer booking my flight for tomorrow to get there early and go to the gym. We have the Royal Rumble coming up next week.

After booking my flight for 3:30 tomorrow, i leaned back in my chair sighing in a deep breath before closing my eyes. This wasn't what i want for any of them. Eveything seemed to be getting more and more complicated as the days go by. Teddy Long offered the same as Raw except less drama.

I turned off the computer and walked into the bathroom taking a long hot shower letting my muscles relax. After twenty minutes in the bathroom i came putting my dirty clothes in the washer and going to the spare bedroom.

This was going to be along night and along day tomorrow. I closed my eyes and before i knew it i was asleep. The door opened quietly trying not wake me up and i already knew when i heard the door open it was John caving in.

He slide in next to me hugging me up for one final time. I turned over to him still sleepy, but i wanted to see him. He leaned down to me so i could feel his hot breaht on my lips, his breath smelled like colgate toothpaste.

He kissed me passionately as i kissed him equally back. After we pulled back i turned back over and fell asleep as he pulled me closer and hugged me up before he fell asleep.

Reviews please thanks.


	18. First Love Never Dies

Chapter 18

I woke up to see John wasn't in bed next to me as he was last night. I jumped up running out of the room and into the hall. I heard pans getting banged together and the fridge door opening and then closing with a thud.

I peeked out from the corner as i saw John standing there in his boxers wiping what looked like pancakes together. Beside the bowl of mixed pancakes (i think), was a nice tray that was set up for two.

I ran back to bed before he could see me so i wouldn't ruin his surprise. Gosh, why does it have to go this way. Instead of punishing Randy, i'm also punishing John at the same time.

I wanted Randy to fell what i felt when he left me for Melina, or how he cheated on me with Melina. John came in with the same tray with 3 pancakes stacked on top of each other. Making me raise up like i had just woken up.

He smiled at me finally as i smiled back seeing him not as gloom but still unhappy about my decision. He sat down gentle on the bed and rested the tray in the middle handing me a plate.

I took from him looking at him in the eyes but he moved his eyes to grab his and moved on the left side of the bed to set down next to me. I could feel his tention in the air, but i couldn't talk about it anymore it hurt him to much.

"When are you leaving?" i asked. Changing the conversation in a hurry to try and make it easier while he was here.

"9:00." He said. His voice sounded dull and bored.

That ticked me off do bad i had to bit my lip and get up to go in the kitchen. I slammed the door shut and went to the kitchen. My plate landed in the sink just to shatter into both little and big pieces all over the sink.

Some pieces landing in the drain hole, I heard the bedroom door slammed harder then mine. He came in sitting his plate on the counter, looking at me now i could tell he was mad because his face was beginning to get red.

"What the hell was that!" he asked.

"You tell me?" i asked.

"What do want me to be happy?"he asked.

"NO I WANT YOU TO ATLEAST BE UNDERSTANDING WITH MY DESICION THIS WAY EVERYTHING CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL." i said.

"Your leaving not for that reason because you love him more even though you try to think and feel that you love me more." He said.

"That's not true." I said.

"Come on Sarah, I can see you do, and you were going to pick him instead of me." he said.

I moved walking fast to get away from him grabbing whatever clothes i could find and running in the bathroom to get ready to go i need to leave right now. My tears came out the miinute i hit the shower.

My body fell to the cold bottom of the shower making me curl up and cry for about 15 minutes. After 25 minutes i got out and put my clothes on. When i exited the bathroom the living room was quiet so i grabbed my bag that was already packed and went out the door.

My eyes were in my bag along with my phone. When i entered my car i sat there breathing to try and make the tears go away. UHH! I hate him so much.

I backed out and drove start to the airport not bothering to think or anything clearing my mind of everyhing. The airport was crowded as usual so after the lady told me to wait at the waiting area across from the traveling center, i went over and sat down wiping y eyes to try and calm down this wasn't what i had in mind.

It seemed to be couples everywhere now, cuddling and kissing. i heard a manly voice calling my name from behind me, I turned around to see Randy standing there in blues jeans, dress shirt and a black suite jacket.

I turned around thinking this could be bad right now. He came over and sit down next to me. I could smell his axe spray and his shaving cream. He sat down next to me putting his elbows on his knee.

"What?" i asked.

"Well somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed." he said.

"What do you want?" i asked.

"You." he said/

I turned to him and seen that maybe John was right, i do love Randy more. I leaned in to him as he did to, he kissed me finally with a passionate kiss that he gave me last night. We broke the kiss, the lady at the traveling center called my name and waved me over.

I got up quickly going over there and taking my ticket. I rushed back over to Randy seeing him stand up. My new ticket was for 9:30 and it was 9:15 right now. Randy grabbed my hand and lead me to the gate.

"You have the same plane as me?" i asked.

"Yeah baby." he said.

He kissed my hand when we stopped at the gate to wait and get on when it was our turn. He looked happy now. I didn't really know if we were together. I don't know if i should trust him. My heart was ready, but my mind wasn't.

He gentle pulled me along as we enter the plane to find out seats on Coach. We sat right next to each other. His hand released mine to get my bag from my hand and put it next to his bag. I sat down resting my hand on my cheek. Randy sat down taking my hand from my cheek and turning me toward him.

"I been doing alot of thinking about what happened between us when we were together."

"Randy-"

"Listen. I did think of you as one night stand then throw you away, but when i saw how much pain i was putting you through when you came to my room that night and saw Melina i couldn't take it, I didn't mean any of the mean things i said. Then when i saw your hand i felt even more worse. I love you and i realized that at my parents that night when you got scared and came to me. I want you to be with me. Be my wife, move in with me, have a family with me."

I was speechless for a moment listening to what he had said. I never seen him like this, it made me see a different side of him. I did love him and i could see he was in pain to so i decided to give him another chance but under one condition.

"Under one condition?" i asked.

"Anything." he said.

"No body can know until we're both ready to tell everyone." i said.

"Deal." i said.

"What about the shows?" he asked.

"Im still on Smack'down, but this is a good way to test you and make sure you are ready for this." i said.

"You got point babe."

I kissed him before leaning back and closing my eyes to get some sleep before we landed in Dallas, Texas for a sold out arena. We had the WWE Draft so both shows were combine for that one reason. Randy left me alone for that whole time on the plane until he woke me up to get up and off the plane.

I raised up after he handed me my bag and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the plane. Maybe this was meant to happen i don't honestly, but im sure its something that can be both good and bad. I just feel awful about John.

Reviews please thanks.


	19. Evolution Meeting

Chapter 19

My thoughts kept racing back to John and how hard he would take this if he knew. I could only look down at the floor as we walked through the airport. We almost bumped into this rude man who was on his cell phone talking about some business stuff.

Randy turned around smoothly letting go of my hand. I already knew what he was going to do before he could even get a word out of his mouth. I stepped in front of him swiftly putting a gentle hand on his chest making him look down at me.

I said "Don't please."

He nodded at me kissing me lightly then taking my cold hand in his warm hand and pulling me toward the door. People were everywhere you could hardly talk without someone next to you hearing your conversation on accident. I could tell some tried not to listen, but others wanted to listen. That's just plain rude in my opinion.

When we were close to the doors going out to the cold weather that awaited us in Detroit, it was also snowing and the snowflakes were big. I pulled back wrapping my hand in a clove and covering the rest of my wrist to make sure none of my wrist could be touched by the cold wind that seemed to want to cut you through you in a heartbeat with no remorse what so ever.

He stopped in an instant looking back at me showing his concern when I finished wrapping my wrist. I kissed him lightly, telling him that it's ok. When I looked in his eyes he still felt bad. I don't know why I couldn't be mad at him. It's his fault my wrist's in this place anyway and making me lose time out of the ring.

It made me think of when John was there and taking care of me. Now look at what happened; he's mad at me, telling me what he knows is true and I'm trying so hard not to make it seem true. This wasn't what I wanted for John; maybe my leaving would help him find someone that can love only him. The thought of that made me even more jealous then I have ever been.

I forgot about Randy standing there watching me as I still held my hand scared it's going to hurt. When it hurts, it's so unbearable at times that all I want to do is cry and scream the pain away then maybe it will help dull it, but no I deal with it.

After wrapping my wrist with a warm glove i picked up at my house, i grabbed his hand softly in mine giving it a nice gentle tug to tell him to come on before all the cars get taken up by the storm and we're stranded here in the airport all night and possibly tomorrow.

He smirked at me making me laugh, after a few minutes of pulling him gently yanked me back to him picking me up and making me his eye level now so i could see his blue eyes. It made me think of that time in his room at his parent's house.

We both slowly leaned in and kissed each other softly. The kiss was so sweet i never wanted to break it, but a voice that sound so arrogant that a snake would run away yelled for Randy. We both pulled back and looked in the direction of the voice that called his name.

Hunter.

Everyone knew not far behind him was the rest of Evolution following him like lost puppies, but i couldn't really complain because Randy did to. Something about Hunter made me listen to his words carefully toward Randy. They weren't the same as they were a couple of months ago when Dave join.

Nobody trusted Hunter except Evolution, but something seemed wrong when ever pulled up to hearing level now. He put me down beside me reclaiming my hand in his hand. Dave's eyes were on me like glue just staring. I could feel Randy was looking at Dave for a brief moment, and then turning to Hunter.

Hunter said "Randy."

Randy said "Yeah."

Hunter asked "What's up with the girl?"

Randy said "Man, tell you the truth i love her and so i got her to be with me."

Hunter just looked at me clearly not interested at the moment just curious. That didn't seem right from all the rumors that was passed around Hunter was known for being over mad about Anyone of Evolution's members settling down for the sake of the image that they needed to provide to the people.

I never really noticed much about their outfits all the same though, Suits. Different colors so not to match it looked like. Hunter wore a black one of course with a white dress shirt. Ric wore a gray one with a gray sweater underneath the jacket. Dave wore a nice white one with a blue dress shirt to match.

Dave sent me smile trying to make friends, i was still mad at him though for what happened to Randy. I could feel Randy tension up the instant Dave sent me that smile; i squeezed his hand to tell him it was ok.

My phone started vibrating in my purse as i let go of his hand, i walked over to a bench to talk to whoever it was calling. Vince. I answered slowly trying to not sound nervous.

I said "Hello Vince."

He asked "Hello Sarah how are you?"

I asked "I'm good you?"

He said "Good. I know i said you can have your transfer, but Smack 'down changed their mind and I'm afraid you're staying on Raw."

I said "That's fine, thank you for calling me."

He said "No problem. Bye."

I said "Bye."

I closed my phone trying to reclaim my earlier face now and save the shock for later. Randy came over turning me toward him leaning down now to see my face as i just looked at him. He waited for a moment for me to say something, but what could i say? What answer could i give him?

He asked "What's wrong?"

I said "I'll explain later at the arena."

He nodded grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the crowded airport, then into the evolution circle with him smiling all the way the famous girl smile that made you melt just seeing that smile. I was returned in two more weeks. The excitement seemed too much for me to take even though i planned on getting in some rounds at the arena before the show to see if my hand is getting better or not.

All of evolution and me walked out in the freezing cold making me cuddle even more into Randy now than i did back there in the airport. Gosh, it was cold. The limo was a long stretch town house car. Each member except Randy got in the car and i was before him so i jumped in to get out of the cold. My hand wasn't hurting until after we got in the car and i knew it was not healing yet.

After the car started rolling i could feel the awkwardness in the limo between all of us. I wanted to get to the hotel as fast as i could and be out of here. Hunter and Ric went to talking as Randy and Dave just looked at each other.

Randy asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dave looked at me with those brown eyes asking me why did i tell him. Why did i tell him? I don't know in all honesty. I could only look away from him. Feeling the same my hand claimed Randy's hand giving him a hard squeeze urging him to stop before something bad happened. He wasn't listening though his mind and eyes were on Dave like he was the world heavy title.

Dave's eyes were the same not moving to look at anything except Orton. This made me even more nervous making me lean my head down and shake it before letting of his hand and turning toward the window of the limo to see the building go by as we rode to the hotel.

Hunter and Ric were still talking not even glancing over to see what was happening. I guess they didn't care right now because we were in the car and nobody could see us. I looked back over to them and seen that they had stopped with the death glares and had looked away from each. Dave scooped closer to Hunter and Ric, while Randy turned to me smiling gentle at me.

I asked "Why did you do that?"

He asked "Do what?"

I said "Jump on him like that."

He said "I just asked a question."

I said "Babe please don't start something."

He nodded kissing me lightly on the lips then pulling my wrist up to his lips also kissing it gentle. My wrist was starting to throb now. The pain in my hand didn't seem to bother me much, but the pain my heart did knowing that somehow me getting out of this limo was taking a chance on John seeing us.

What could I say? How would I say it? How much more can he and I take before he breaks? What if I break? All the questions came faster than ever. What would his reaction be to the news? I wonder how Dave felt seeing me and Randy like this.

So when the car stopped at the front of the Comfort Inn & Suites, Hunter got out, then Ric, then Dave, and finally me and Randy. My eyes looked all over the front of the hotel finally resting on the one person that I didn't want to see.

John.

Reviews please thanks.

REMEMBER TO VOTE!

P.S.

I'm thinking about ending this story at chapter 24.


	20. Hurtfull Words

Chapter 20

He looked like he was drained and couldn't keep his eyes open. It made me worry and made my heart began to ache. This made me realize that I might have made a bad decision; somehow it felt like being with Randy was going to be more trouble than it's worth. I looked up at Randy to tell him to go and I'd be there later on, but what would he say? I guess I'm going to find out.

I said "Go ahead, I'll be there later."

He waited a few minutes seeing if I needed him anyway, only I didn't and I showed it in my eyes. He believed me after a few minutes kissing me lightly and heading on in. I looked over at John who was watching me closely trying to find a piece of him left me in.

I walked over to him slowly scared to get to close. It seemed like if I did, I'd get pushed away and he'd walk off. Right now, I can't handle that. He looked away slowly trying to find something else to look at instead of me. Before he moved his eyes, I could tell they were sad.

I said "Hey."

He asked "What do you want?"

I said "Don't be mad at me."

He said "I'm not mad just done."

I asked "What do you mean done?"

He said "With you and trying to be with you."

I looked down at the ground trying to hold my tears back. If he saw them then he'll think I'm weak and I am alittle. Instead I moved closer to him, slowly putting my hand to his face. I started to caress his cheek, but he moved my hand away and started walking in the hotel.

I looked for a minutes, stunned and hurt at the same time. I felt my feet move before I even told them to. I was trying to catch up to him.

I said "John wait a minute."

I reached for his arm, but he moved it away quickly and walked away leaving me there in the middle of the lobby with tears sliding off my face watching him walk away. All I want is to crawl in a ball and cry forever.

Minutes seemed to pass before I even moved from that spot, I walked to my room quickly by passing people left and right. I didn't care who they were all I needed was to get to my room and hope Randy was there.

The way he treated me mad me so angry that I wanted to punch a wall so bad that my hand began to pour blood. I caught the elevator doors before they shut and pushed my floor. There was only a man and woman on here this time.

The elevator finally dinged after 15 minutes had passed. I ran to my room ready to see him. I guess if I saw him it would make me hurry and get over what happened between me and John. Only this time my heart didn't leap it just beated normal.

I walked in slowly looking around like a mice looking for food. I shut the door slowly biting my lip and walking forward. I saw him looming over the bed unpacking his suit case. I moved forward to lean on the door frame and watch him.

I said "I always thought you threw them in both the suitcase."

He looked back giving me a sweet smile and dropping the blue dress that he was folding. He came over quickly wrapping his arms around me and picking me up so I was his level. I leaned down kissing him passionately.

The rest came naturally; I silently prayed that the night of passion would make me forget all about John and his attitude. Only when I woke up at 6 in the morning, I didn't forget it still remained in the back of my mind repeating the conversation over and over.

I didn't move from Randy's warm arm across my belly, the feeling was different now. It wasn't the cold chills I hoped that would come. Maybe that would be easier. His warm breath was on my forehead softly.

Do I love this man? Do I want a life with this man? Do I want kids, marriage, place together? The questions seemed to roll off my mind quickly. I didn't find the answers I wanted when I began to think. I felt a small tear leave my eye; I moved his arm slowly to his side trying not to wake him up. Hopefully I wouldn't wake him.

I walked in to the bathroom grabbing a pair of light blue jeans, a nice black tank top. I walked in the bathroom feeling the cold tiles on my feet as I moved over to the counter putting my clothes on the counter and turning on the shower.

I hopped in showering quickly and getting out. My belly began to growl softly telling me that it's time for breakfast. Maybe John would be there, my hopes began to rise as did my adrenaline. The adrenaline made me rush to put my clothes on d fix my hair so that it was curly at the ends.

I didn't bother with the make-up, I didn't feel the need to and I need to get out of here before my mind along with my stomach begin to go into overdrive. When I came out I saw he was still sleeping the same way he was when I left for the shower.

I left a note on the pillow and hurried out searching every corner until I got the elevator. Not yet, I guess he's down stairs; I pressed the elevator waiting for that ding. I was ready to get down there; I needed to get down there.

The elevator dinged and I hopped on pressing the ground floor, music played softly. It sounded like jazz in a way. They played something that everybody hated to make it fair. It was fair and responsible I guess.

The elevator dinged softly as I got off Dave got on giving me a sweet smile. I waved at him before running off to the breakfast room hoping John would be there, only when I came in the room he wasn't there.

My heart suddenly became empty and drained now. All the excitement instantly went away being replaced with sadness. Sadness always gave me no warning or anything, it just shows up. I wonder if it's like that for all people.

I moved forward picking up five pancakes, four coffees, and a nice cinnamon pretzel for me. I knew I'd be in the gym today, so what the harm right? I waited at a nice little table that sat across from the bad entrance. I could see people sitting at the bar talking and laughing. I looked straight ahead and there was ….

John sat with a small drink in front of him and a bottle of beer next to the cup slowly drinking it. My heart wanted to go and talk to him or try. But my mind screamed no because of the way he treated me earlier this evening.

Only my mind got so mad that I started walking forward even though I didn't command my feet to. He didn't even look up at me; I saw how bad his face was. Huge bags under his eyes, tired look that made him almost fall into the cup of booze. It made me feel bad almost made me cry.

I said "John."

He asked "What you want?"

I said "I can help you upstairs come on."

He didn't really have a choice since he was too tired to even speak anymore. So I put one arm around my shoulder and had the cafeteria bring it up to his room as I walked out. The blame and guilty replaced the angry.

We passed people everywhere now trying to get a room and being impatience at the same time as they waited. I shook my head at the people who were being rude; I hated those people it seemed so mean to the desk clerks trying to go as fast as they can.

I could hear John whispering, but I couldn't hear him. It made me smile in a way because it looked cute when he whispered. It seemed forever before we got to his room, when I entered the entire room was a mess, beer bottles everywhere you looked along with pizza boxes and bags all over the case in the living room. The bedroom was a different story; it had clothes everywhere on dresser, a chair the bed.

I sat him down in the chair and began making room for him on the bed. Gosh this is a mess. That's all I could think of saying right now. I finally got down and place him in the bed covering him up softly and moving over to the phone.

I called the maid service and called for an order around 5 or I walked into the mini kitchen grabbing a cup of water and then grabbed a bottle of aspirins that sat on the counter next to the microwave.

I sat them both down gentle bedside table, I wanted to kiss him, but I stopped something said it wasn't the time right now. Instead I backed away and walked out trying to hold all my tears back.

Reviews please

Thank you


	21. The Beginning Of A Love Triangle

Chapter 21

I walked in the door of Randy's room to see he was sitting on the couch watching a football game. There was a mess on the coffee table along with his shoes on the coffee table. All I could do was roll my eyes and walked toward him to let him know I was not happy with this mess he had created.

When he looked up, he gave me an excited smile that made me not give him the made look I wanted to give him. I sat down on the chair looking out the window slowly trying not to think about John and how he is doing right now.

Probably still sleeping it off, should I have left him like that? Somehow Randy's movement didn't even make me look up to see where he was going because I noticed he was leaning down in front of me. He looked up into my eyes with his blues one making me show a smile.

He asked "What's wrong baby?"

I didn't know if I should tell him I miss John, would it hurt his feelings? What would his reaction be if I did? It seemed like a 50/50 chance either way. Would a lie work? I know if I did tell him a lie that it would come back to haunt me later, but I can't tell him the truth.

I said "I'm tired I guess."

He smirked making me laugh and move back. He came closer this time leaning up and placed his arms on both sides of the chair like those cops do in those movies when their playing bad cop and good cop. His lips stopped an inch from my lips breathing softly. I didn't move though, I want to see how long he can wait there.

He whispered "I love you."

I whispered "I love you to."

His lips came softly to mine giving them a light kiss and then pulling back to look me in the eye. I wanted to cry and tell him it was over, but I couldn't something seemed to hold me back. I can't just leave him, it seems so mean and wrong right now.

He whispered "Are you ok?"

I said "Yeah, I just need some air."

He asked "Want me to go with you?"

I shook my head no softly as I leaned up kissing him again to reassure him that everything was ok. He only nodded letting me go to watch the game that came back on from commercial. I walked out not giving him a second look.

I ran down to the elevator praying no one was on there. Dave was standing in front of the elevator waiting on it to ring so he could get on. It was too late for me to turn around as his eyes looked over at me giving me a nice smile. I returned his smile coming to stand next to him.

He asked "Hey how you been?"

I asked "Good you?"

He said "Good."

I said "I saw your match last week that's was an impressive win."

He said "Thank you."

I said "You're welcome."

He smiled softly hearing the bell ring for the elevator and us both getting on. He was dressed in his gym clothes which meant Randy is just now turning off the TV catching the last ending of the game and changing into his gym clothes.

It amazed me that I can predict that much about Randy and he barely knows anything about me. It was both mine and his fault on that we don't really spend enough time together. The thought made me go half and half. First half wanting not to get into that, the other half thought the idea was exciting and thrilling.

Dave's movement and the sound of the elevator seemed to get me back into the real world. He gave me a nice goodbye smile; I waved at him pushing one floor down that was John's floor. I know it seems crazy to be checking in on him so soon, but my heart seemed to be nagging me to.

Besides I have some serious time to kill, since Randy was going to be at the gym two or three hours. I don't want to up in that hotel room all by myself; it seemed a little too creepy.

The bell rang making my feet move off the elevator and off to John's room, I felt the excitement start inside me and made me show it on the outside as well. Even though I tried to hide it, I finally made it to his door sliding the card key I had from earlier and unlocking the door.

I went in slowly trying to be quiet, the room was the same way I had left it except the TV was running now in the bedding softly, indicating that he either was awake and watching it or he turned it on before falling back asleep.

I looked up at the clock on the wall to see it was 5:00 right now so maid service should be arriving along with the room service I ordered. I started walking in the bedroom to see if he was alright. I stopped when I hit the door frame looking at him half on the bed and half off the bed.

I went over and pushed him back on the bed only it made roll over on his back and still sleep. I moved softly to the other side and crawled in the bed to lay next to him, I finally laid my head on his chest listening his heart beat and let the tears that I had been holding back started coming.

I felt his breathing begin to raise meaning that I was wakening him up as I laid on his chest, only I don't care. I want to see what he says; maybe he'll not push me away this time. I felt his arms come around me softly hugging me tightly so that I might not leave.

My eyes moved up to see he was awake even though his eyes were closed, I could sense he was awake. I didn't move an inch from his chest still listening to his heartbeat begin to slow down and become normal. It seemed so nice and peaceful here.

His talking made me come back to reality and block out his heartbeat for the moment. Even though I didn't want to, it seemed right though at the moment.

He whispered "I missed you."

I stalled for a minute scared to say anything. What if he's joking? His eyes pleaded for me to say the same thing back to him. This made me happier than I was earlier.

I whispered "I missed you to."

I broke free of his hold and slide up to his face leaning my head on the bed frame and looking straight at him. He smiled softly opening his eyes.

He whispered "Will you stay a while with me?"

I said "I would love to."

He reopened his arms for me to come back to him. When I slipped in his arms again, the peace returned even more now than it did earlier. Our last fight came popping back in my head now, making me feel bad about how we acted.

He whispered "Thanks for this morning."

I said "Your welcome, now get some sleep."

He laughed softly, and started falling back asleep. I felt sleep coming to me as I closed my eyes.

I woke up hearing my phone vibrating; my purse was on the end of the bed. Uh, I hate moving when I'm half asleep. I got up gently trying not to wake John up. He moved a little, but fell back asleep as I pulled my phone out and went into the bathroom trying to make sure the sleepy sound out of my voice.

My caller id said it was Randy, so I took a deep breath and answered.

I said "Hello."

He asked "Hey baby where are you?"

I said "I'm sorry I walked around for a while and met up with some of the divas and fell asleep watching a movie."

He asked "It's alright, want me to come and get you?"

I said "No, I'll be at the room in 10 minutes."

He said "Alright baby love you bye."

I said "Love you to bye."

I shut my phone and came back out to see John was sitting up now looking down at the floor, he still seemed tired than ever before. He didn't move when the bathroom door clicked as I came over to the bed and started hunting for my shoes.

I felt bad because it seemed like I was sneaking around, but I didn't really cheat on Randy. So why do I feel this bad? The question seemed to hang there in the air waiting for an answer that would probably never really come.

He whispering brought me back letting me listen and hear what he said. Somehow I blocked his voice out instead of letting it in for an alert. Of course I am half asleep right now. All I wanted was to lay back down next to John and sleep forever.

He whispered "When can I see you again?"

I said "How about tomorrow when Randy's at the gym?"

He asked "Around 1?"

I said "That's fine with me."

He smiled getting up off the bed and coming over to me as I finished throwing on my shoes. I tried so hard not to let the tears go, but one slipped and fell my pants leg. Johns face appeared at my knees as he leaned on them softly letting the sadness show in his eyes.

He whispered "I love you so much and I'm sorry about our last fight."

I said "I love you too, and I'm sorry too."

He leaned up fast kissing me so passionate that after we broke apart the kiss still lingered on my lips. The electricity was there, so was the even more happiness that I could ever get. Right now, it was something I could think about because I had to go meet up with Randy in our room. I dried it so bad that if I could run away I would. It seems mean, but it's true.

He leaned up grabbing my hand letting the electricity go through both us as he walked me to the door slowly dreading the moment I have to leave as I do. I could feel my heart breaking every minute that the door came closer and closer.

We finally made it as he pulled me close to him and hugging me so tight that I could just stay here forever. Only reality set in and Randy was still waiting for me to come to the room. I pulled back leaning up to kiss him on the check only he moved his head, so our lips could meet.

I kissed him just for a minute, and then I walked out.

REVIEW PLEASE NEED SOME FEED BACK! :)

THANK U


	22. Different Feelings

Chapter 22

I made it to the elevator and saw that no one was standing at it, thank goodness. I forgot to check the clock before I left and now I'm going to have to look at my phone. I didn't feel like getting the phone, but I needed to know the time. I finally found my phone buried under all my junk that was in my bag.

My phone said it was 7:30, dang that's not much sleep. The elevator dinged for me to get on and I did. Even though I dreaded coming to Randy, I took small steps on the elevator hoping maybe he wouldn't be there waiting for me. It seemed mean and wrong, but it was how I felt. This was something I had to put up with even though he seemed like he's changed, somehow deep down I felt like soon the old Randy's going to surface. This made me think of what John told me at our last fight.

"_"You're leaving not for that reason because you love him more even though you try to think and feel that you love me more."_

The condition I told Randy had totally slipped my mind and I guess everyone knows we're together now. Great another thing that has to be on my mind. I could already feel my head beginning to hurt. The bell for my floor as I got off I took the small steps again only meeting Randy head on in the chest almost making me fall on my butt and back in the middle of the hall.

He caught me right before I fell to the floor making him smile and pick me up. I wrapped my arms around him slowly leaning on him to fall back asleep. I didn't care right now that I wanted to pull away from him; I wanted to face the reality of leaving him. It seemed to hard right now and I can't just can't up and leave him.

The idea seemed wrong and so awful toward him. It would serve him right after everything he did to me. We'd be equal then, but he wouldn't be happy.

He whispered "I got worried."

I whispered "Sorry, I was watching white chicks."

Kelly would cover for me and I knew Rand would call her first. It scared me a little to know Randy moves. It's also a good thing though because I won't have to be a little afraid of his next move.

A few minutes of walking he let me down slowly, and opened the door as I walked in trying to keep my eyes open. Only they couldn't stay open, before I knew it Randy had me in his arms again. The feeling that John gave me wasn't there. I wanted it to be a little, maybe then I wouldn't feel so guilty right now.

All I can do right now is pull a little closer to Randy and try to look like I'm happy in order for him not to know. This thought seemed to make the guilty go away a little, but not enough for it to leave my mind.

It made the thought of me slipping if I went to sleep before Randy. So when he finally laid me down on the bed, I rolled over and grabbed the TV remote and patted the space next to me before laying my head down on the bed. Maybe this would make him not worry about where I was, something scared at me that he was thinking about if I told the truth or not.

It made me want to tell him that I was with John and happy about it, but the expression he'd give came in my head and I stopped myself. I can't see him like that. It would make me feel ten times worse than I do right now.

He finally lay next to me letting me lay my head on his right shoulder that was warm, it felt nice though. Goosebumps surfaced on my arms and shoulders making me scoot closer to him. The room was quiet and felt uncomfortable; I closed my eyes softly and drifted off to sleep.

Morning came suddenly as the rain pecked on the window to the left of the bedroom; I was facing the right as was Randy with his arms wrapped around me and his head buried in my neck. It made me smile a little, but soon faded when I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 1 and Randy needed to get up to go to the gym.

I rolled over letting my head rest on his forehead and whispered to him softly.

I whispered "Randy."

He moved a little, but fell back asleep. I laughed a little kissing him on the cheek and then the lips seeing if that would work. It did, his blue eyes open and cracked his famous smirk as he returned my kisses passionately giving me the urge to pull away, but I didn't. It would hurt him too much and he'd definitely know something was wrong. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled back slowly and pointed to the clock.

His head fell back on the pillow softly as I got up started grabbing some clothes and went off to the bathroom. After the door was closed I stopped at the counter dropping my things on the counter and washing my face with water. Maybe that would help stop the tears. Only it didn't and I decided I didn't really have time to stop them anyway. I had to get in the shower and change right away. The excitement came through me and turned into adrenaline now. The adrenaline speeded up the process making me get done in 20 minutes.

I took deep breaths before I came out of the bathroom, trying not to let Randy see that I had rushed through. That would make his eyebrow raise in suspicion to. This sneaking around is starting to scare me, I had to watch my every move around Randy.

I felt my breathing become normal, and I walked out and saw him getting his gym clothes out of his suitcase. It made me want cry so bad that I went up and hugged him softly. After we pulled away, I kissed him so light that it felt like our lips hadn't even touched. He pulled me back though after the kiss was broken, making sure our lips met.

I said "I'm gonna hang out with the girls do a little shopping maybe I don't know."

He said "That's alright, but I'm taking you out to dinner later tonight though."

I nodded kissing him one last time before running out. The halls were filled now with the people looking for their rooms. It made me walk a little faster to get through all the people and their load mouths that showed how really mad they are right now.

Kelly was coming down the hall holding three shopping bags from JC Penny's texting on her phone. I shook my head softly, she never went anywhere without texting except on a plane or in the ring. We hadn't really talked in a while plus she was kinda mad at me for going back to Randy. I could see why in a way because of everything that went down, but he seems happy and in a way I'm happy with him.

I said "Hey can you do me a favor?"

She asked "Yea sure what do you need?"

I said "If Randy calls cover for me, were shopping please I can't explain right now."

She said "Alright, but you promise you will tonight at the show."

I nodded hugging her quickly and started off toward the elevator. When I got there John was standing with elevator doors open and smiling at me. His eyes seemed to have brightened back up to normal, the bags were gone, and he didn't look tired anymore.

I smiled coming and pushing his floor button as he pulled me closer. The electricity began flowing though each touch, when he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck making me want this moment to last forever.

Thanks for the reviews please keep and them coming. :)


	23. GET OUT!

Chapter 23

Our lips met instantly as the kisses started out slow and then fast as the bell rang for the elevator to open as we pulled apart, John's hand came instantly around mine making the electricity continue to flow.

John's floor wasn't as packed as mine was. People seemed to not mind us as we pasted quickly by. Except a group of four young girls maybe 17 or 18, they waved and said hello to John as he said hello back.

I laughed a little looking down at the floor; I could feel him glance back at me. I don't think I want to his cute dimples right now. That would be even more laughable and cute right now. I felt happy right now and I didn't hate being with John as I did Randy.

So what's holding me back?

In all honesty I don't really know; I just can't leave him. It makes me feel like it's the wrong decision and he's not ready to be left yet. John's a different case, I don't want to break things off with him and just be friends. That was fine before we were together, but not its way to late for that.

I felt him stop making me almost bump into his back, I heard his card key slide through and the door click open as he pulled me gently into his room. He brought me close to him as soon as we entered the room.

When John held me the world disappeared and nothing else mattered anymore at that moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and kissing him lightly. It was so magically to me being here with him, it made me want to stay with him forever.

He kissed me passionately before picking me up and bringing to the couch as we both sat down breaking the kiss. I saw close to him waiting on him to talk. I already knew what he wanted to talk about before he even said it.

He asked "When are you leaving Randy?"

The question stung my heart a little making me move away a little, hopefully he didn't see that. That was the question that always stayed with me no matter what I did, the question wouldn't go away. His expression was soft and sweet, I had to tell him the truth.

I asked "If I tell you the truth you won't get mad?"

He said "No."

I moved to sit on his lap gentle wrapping my arms around his neck and began talking softly, still scared of his outcome. Maybe if I sat on his lap, he won't get mad as he usually does with the whole redness and vain looking like it's going to bust and him having to go to the hospital.

I said "I can't leave him right now John. He needs me."

He looked away from me now, moving my arms and my body to the right side of the couch and began walking around the room in a circle. Around the back of the couch then the side of the couch and in front of the coffee table, he finally stopped by the edge of the bedroom. I could tell that he was trying to stay calm.

He said "Get out."

I asked "What?"

He said "Go on."

I got up gentle and grabbed my purse going toward the door not even looking back at him. I could feel his eyes on me right now. It hurt so bad, I should have lied to him; maybe things wouldn't have gone so wrong right now. I can't change his mind though that's what hurts.

I walked feeling both hurt and angry at the same time; I can't believe how he is acting. I tried to seem calm and collected as I rounded the corner to the elevators; no one was at the elevator now. I guess everyone was settling in to their rooms. I waited on the elevator to come as the tears seemed to fall now. I tried to stop, but it was like a dam that could wash away a whole town.

I got on the elevator and pushed my floor; I looked at the time and saw it was almost time for Randy to leave the gym. I heard the elevator, so I got off slow walking to my room, then I heard Kelly calling my name from the other end of the hotel as she came sprinting toward me quickly holding out a shopping bag for me to take. I smiled at her.

She said "Got to make sure everything's covered."

I said "Thanks, come in please."

She nodded coming behind me slowly; the room was like I left it earlier, along with Randy's suitcase on the bed and his clothes covering the bed. It made me really think of why I stay with him? I put my things in the chair and sat down on the couch waiting for Kelly to come over so we can talk and I can finally explain how I'm cheating on Randy.

She sat with an excited smile on her face; it made me realize how long it had been since I talked to her. I felt alone right now, even though Randy would be getting on the elevator right about now.

I said "I been seeing John secretly."

She asked "How long?"

I said "I did last night and a few minutes ago until he threw me out."

She asked "What mean he threw you out?"

I said "He told me to get out because I told him I can't leave Randy right now, Randy needs me."

She asked "Let me ask you this, does Randy need you or do you need Randy?"

Right then Randy came in dropping his gym bag at the entrance of the door, he came in with a sweet smile toward me as he made his way over to my side of the couch. He sat down beside me making me and Kelly laugh. This was nice, but not what I wanted right now.

Kelly said "I'll talk to you later at the arena, bye."

I smiled giving her a hug when she leaned down at me; she left quickly as the room became silent. It made tension rise in the room a little between both of us. I turned around to him slowly giving an inch of space between us. He was sweating on his forehead and everywhere. EWW! That's all that came to my mind.

I said "No way, go take a nice shower."

He asked "You need one?"

I said "Maybe later."

He laughed leaning down and kissing me softly, I deepened the kiss trying to find something that still made me want to be with him. Only I came up blank, the love was gone. The only thing that was left was a small crush that I still had for him and that was disappearing every second that passed by.

He pulled back smirking before he leaned up and went to the bathroom leaving me to start crying, it seemed to help me a little. When I thought about John the tears really started pouring like a river that didn't stop because of a bad storm. After a few minutes of crying, I leaned back switching the TV on and started watching Fast and Furious as I waited on Randy to get out of the shower.

Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
